A Week Off
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: As usual, Naruto is off doing his Hokage work yet again. Boruto is enraged even more, when he finds out his dad is yet again off on something that is not related to being with his family. However, before leaving, Naruto did say that his son was the man of the house for the week that he is off. And Boruto will certainly show his mom what that means. Incest, Non-Con, Lemon, Forced.
1. The Envelope

**Precursor**

"Nice work Boruto! I think you're really getting the hang of it." Sarada exclaimed, having seen Boruto finally understand how to produce the Shadow Clone-Rasengan after having been practicing for 2 weeks. The two of them were in the backyard of the boy's home, Boruto in the field with multiple copies of himself mastering the technique, and Sarada sitting upon a tree trunk observing her friend. Boruto and his clones looked over to his companion, and all versions of him grinned back at her compliment whilst giving a thumbs up with their left hands and holding a sphere of aura in their right. "He-he, yeah. Not to shabby eh?" The boy said, placing down his thumbs up to replace it with a chest bump in a cocky manner. With that, his clones dissipated into puffs of smoke, and the sphere wilted. "Cool, now do that while glowing orange and looking like a badass instead of a obnoxious brat." Boruto just continued grinning, ignoring his friend's sarcasm. "At this rate, I'll be stronger than my old pa in no time. Screw Hokage, and screw that dumb geezer." Boruto shouted, before lying down upon the grass with his arms folded behind his head. Sarada sighed, and propped herself off the wood. Walking over to her friend, she looked down to see he had closed his eyes, and was smirking. "You know Boruto, you give you're dad too little credit."

 _Pffft_. Boruto replies, spitting into the air. "As if," Boruto adjusts himself. "What has he ever done? All he does all day is sit around in that big room of his, writing and signing papers. Never have I seen him be doing anything BESIDES that shit." Sarada crossed her arms, visibly ticked. "Oh my! It's as if being a diplomatic leader requires you doing that. Craaazy." "Oh Sarada, you know what I mean by that!" Sitting upright in the field, Boruto placed his arms upon his knees. "I mean, he's never home. Dad doesn't seem to take days off. Not for my birthday, Himawari's birthday, heck, not even mom's birthday! Even when everyone else's parents are off celebrating some big holiday, my dad decides that he has to keep himself in that damn room. It feels like he cares more about that job than he does about his own damn family. Like, it makes me so mad I just- huh?" Boruto cut himself off, feeling a hand upon his right shoulder. He turned to see Sarada kneeling beside him, smiling. "Listen, I know how it's like to have a dad who is never around; more often than your dad is, even. That doesn't mean he has no care for his family." Sarada paused, waiting to see if Boruto had any response. "And, well, being Hokage is something that not everyone can do. Personally, I can't imagine being held up with hours of paperwork to do everyday with almost no help. Give Naruto a break, will ya?" Boruto sighed, and nodded his head towards his pal.

"Hey, Boruto!" The two looked ahead to see a person running towards them and causing heavy dust to flow behind. "T-Tayori?" The two stand up, and watch the postal officer bolting towards them. Stopping infront of them, the man bent over, taking a breather as he panted heavily. The pair looked at each, confused at what was going on. After a couple seconds, the postman regained his composure and stood upright. "Hey Sarada! Hey Boruto!" "Uh, hey Tayori. What's up" Boruto replied. The postman dug around his sachel, and after a moment pulled out a green envelope that had a gold Hokage emblem stamped on it. Tayori extended his arm out towards the boy, and gave him a smile. "For you sir." Boruto slowly placed his grip on the envelope. "Uh, thanks Tayori." The postal officer released his grip, and saluted the two. "Alright then. See you around kids!" With that said, the mailman jogged away, off to probably deliver more mail. Boruto and Sarada blinked, not sure of what happened. "Welp, it's getting late Boruto. I have to get me what that was about tomorrow!" With a rustling sound, the young girl vanished. "I... guess this has to be important..."

"Are... you... **serious**?!" Boruto roared, angered at the contents of the envelope. Boruto had finished reading the paper in his bedroom, accompanied by his sister, Himawari. Enraged, he crumpled up the message inside and tossed it into the trash, and pounded on his bed. "What's wrong big brother?" His sister wrapped her arms around her upset sibling, trying to calm him down. Boruto collected himself, and tried to formulate something his little sister would be able to comprehend. "It's another thing from dad, Himawari. He wrote to tell us that he is off on another of his visits to Sunagakure to discuss adult business. He will be gone for a week, that's all." Himawari was evidently upset, and began to cry. "Daddy said he would take me out for ice cream Tuesday..." She let go of her brother, and hopped off the bed to start wailing in the hallway. "Momma! Daddy lied to me!" Boruto heard Himawari saying constantly, with her heavy footsteps thumping about. He was now slumped over, having his vision at the wooden floor. _Why pa...Why do you always have to hurt us?_ Boruto clenched his hands into fists, angry at his negligent father. _You're never around! Never!_ He thought to himself, holding back tears of pain. "Fuck, dad! All the time!"

Boruto heard light footsteps going towards his room, and he growled. "Himawari! Don't bother me! Go to mom!" His fists were still clenched, and he was gritting his teeth. "Boruto, it is mom." A soft voice replied, half calming and half sympathetic. Boruto turned around, and saw his mother standing by the entrance in her light purple short-sleeved jacket and maroon shorts. "Oh... sorry..." Hinata lightly smiled, and sat beside her son on the bed. "It's alright son. I know you're very upset." Boruto looked towards his mom, then gazed back to the floor. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "No shit mom. Why wouldn't I be." Boruto took another sigh. "I honestly don't get it. What's dad's deal? Why can't he take more than, like, 20 days off a year to be with us? And I'm not talking about him sending clones home, I'm referring to him and his hokage ass!" There was a silence in the room after that, an intense silence that seemingly chilled the area. Finally, Boruto's mother spoke. "Yeah, I feel that way too Boruto. Trust me, he is my husband after all. It's quite irksome to me that he spends more time with Shikamaru at night than me." Hinata said it in a joking tone, but she noticed Boruto only felt more upset from that statement. "Look at me sweetheart." Hinata placed her right hand upon her son's shoulder. Boruto looked to his left, and met his mother's piercing gaze. "I can't deny how much I wish Naruto would take more time with us. I get it Boruto. I get why Himawari was crying earlier. Even I cry sometimes over the fact I don't see him more often home. But," Hinata took a pause, and smiled. Boruto was stunned at his mother's translucent eyes and how they seemed to be gazing through him, and into his soul. "Your father has to do this. He's living his dream, after all those years of pain he went through. Daddy got all the way to what he wanted, and mommy is proud of him. Sweetie, you can't fault your dad for being so focused on doing his job right. Think about it, he's not only having to look after us as hokage, but the _entire_ Leaf Village. Imagine how stressed he always is, being forced to be alone for hours without being able to see us, thinking about us as he is off saving the day another time. In fact, I'm sure he's more upset than you are having to go on this 7 day trip away." Boruto remained speechless, awestruck by his mother's gaze and truthful words. Boruto huffed, and thought for a moment before speaking.

"I suppose you're right mom. I'm sorry I got so upset." Hinata laughed, and pinched her boy's cheeks. "M-mom! Stop!" Hinata giggled in her gentle tone. "Don't worry about it Boruto. It's not your fault." Tears welled up in Boruto's eyes, no longer able to hold back his emotions. He leaped towards his mom, who held him in an embrace. "I love you, ma." Hinata held her child close, placing his head upon her chest. "I love you too, darling." Hinata kissed her boy's hair. Sobbing, Boruto began to sniffle. "Y-you know. Pa said that while h-he's gone, I'm the man of the house." Hinata kissed her son's hair once more. "Oh really? Man of the house huh?" The two let go of the embrace, and Hinata clasped her hands together as Boruto wiped his eyes with his black sleeves. "Y-you know it mom." Hinata smiled, and helped dry Boruto's face. "Let's see how much of a man you are this week, hm? Show mommy how much of a man you are then." With his eyes mostly dried, Boruto sniffled before showing his cocky grin. "You bet I will mom, I'll show you how much of a man I am! Believe it!" Hinata laughed, hearing her boy say her husband's old, goofy phrase. "Alright then, we'll see about that." Hinata got off the bed, and began to walk out the room. Boruto watched as his mother's figure swayed away from him, closing the door on her way out. "I love you mom!"

 **I'm more of a man than dad ever will be! I'll show you, mom!**


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

"Good morning, Boruto." Hinata said, setting Breakfast upon the table. "Oh, morning mom." Boruto slowly walked to the dinner table, a bit groggy from his slumber. Himawari was already seated, excited to eat. "Here you go," Hinata passed Boruto a bowl of steaming ramen and chopsticks. "And one for you, Himawari." Hinata said with a smile. "Thank you!" The two said in unison, and began to clamp down on the meal. As the two gorged on the food, Boruto noticed his mom heading out. "You're not eating with us, mom?" Boruto said, placing the utensil down. Hinata turned back, and gave a simple grin. "With your dad away from the village, Shikamaru told me to help with any work that was unfinished before he left. I won't be gone for too long, so take care you two!" She blew her children a kiss, and left the house with a gentle click of the door as it closed behind her. "Huh, so they're both gone." Boruto said, with a hint of sadness. Himawari didn't mind all that much, being too focused on her noodles. Boruto of course was, absolutely so. _Mom being away is an... odd feeling..._ He thought.

"So this is what's it's like to be the most important family around here, huh." Boruto said to himself, now in his room reclined on his bed. He stared at the empty ceiling, emptying his own mind. "Can't believe this is the life Sarada wants to live..." The boy just remained still, staring at the wall. "Why did mom even marry dad anyways? Seems like all he knows how to do is fight. He's even less responsible than Master Sasuke." He took in a breath, exhaling out his emotions. "Mom's the best though, she really is." Boruto thought about how much his mother tried to keep the family together, and how badly she wanted to raise him and Himawari right nearly all by herself. His mother supports the family the best she can. He doesn't even mind how hard she is on him and Himawari, as he knows they can be a pain in the ass. "Dad's not even all that. I bet if I was mom's age, I would've been all over that now." Boruto smirked his cocky smirk. "Dad was smart for making me man of the house, seeing as even when he is here, I'm more in charge than him." _The only things he has a leg up on me are: being the boss of everyone, and mom._ Boruto blew his air, as some started to fall towards his eyes.

 **Later that day...**

 _"_ Sarada, Mitsuki, what's up you guys." Boruto said, seeing his friends outside his home. Sarada was about to speak, but Mistuki pushed her aside jokingly. "We heard from our parents that you weren't allowed to leave the house, so we came to say hi." Mitsuki said in his cheerful manner. "Well, that's awfully nice of you guys... WAIT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE MY HOME?!" Boruto's mouth dropped low, his face in shock. Sarada punched Mitsuki away, sending him flying away with a swiftness. "Yeah, your dad kinda forgot to write that down on the message I'm guessing. He told the adults he didn't want you messing with the village when he isn't around to chaperone and monitor your obnoxious behavior." Boruto looked angry, and placed his finger forward to his friend. "Who are **you** calling Obnoxious, Miss I-want-to-be-Hokage-and-grumpy." Mitsuki came back now, rubbing his face that was badly bruised by the girl. "Eh, Boruto. Your dad has a point. Who knows what you'd be doing when your father ain't around to catch you." Boruto was pissed, but understand deep inside that his father was right. "Well, what's the consequence of trying to take a step outsi-" Boruto took a step outside his home, and suddenly felt something whiz by him. "What the fuck?" Boruto turned around to see a bamboo dart embedded itself into the floor of his home. "That, that happens." Sarada says, pointing towards the trees around the area. "Your dad decided that the best course of action was to knock you out with sleep darts if you tried to freely go out. Don't question it, he's an interesting man."

 **At Night...**

"Mommy, why do you look so exhausted?" Himawari said, seeing her mother head down on the dining table, having barely touched her katsu rice. Hinata raised her head a bit so she could look to her little girl. "Well sweetie, it seems like your mommy never realized how tiring it is to do paperwork for hours without breaks, hmph." She smiled, showing strength for her child when she was absolutely drained. "Mom, are you going to have to do this again and again? I mean... it doesn't feel right when you aren't around..." Boruto said, twirling his chopsticks and having his head laid upon his palm. "Awww, sweetheart," Hinata said sweetly, looking over to Boruto. Her son looked back, and was again stunned. Boruto gazed back into his mother's milky-white eyes. He felt the intensity of her vision. "Don't be like that Boruto. I only have to do this for two more days, then I'm free to be with you two for the rest of the time dad is gone." "Mommy," Hinata looked over to her daughter. "Do you think after this, daddy will be around more?" Hinata giggled, understanding that Himawari did not know the significant of Hokage yet. "Hopefully sweetie, I hope so a lot." Boruto slammed down on the table, causing both Hinata and Himawari to quickly look towards him. "It doesn't matter whether or not dad is around more often! I'll take dad's place around here for as long as I need to!" Hinata was stunned, seeing her son so aggravated. "Himawari," His sister kept her focus on her brother. "Tomorrow is Tuesday, right?" Himawari nodded, intrigue in her face. "I'll take you for ice cream, alright?" With that said, his sister lit up and shot up. "Yay! You're the best Boruto!" She ran over to her brother, and hugged him. Boruto laughed, feeling his sister jumping while holding him. He looked over to his beautiful mom, who tilted her head and smiled.

Hinata heard her door slide open. At the sound, Hinata activated her Byakugan hastily, and was prepared for anything, before calming down when she found out who it was. "M-mom..." Boruto said, standing outside her room. Hinata turned on the lights of her and Naruto's room, and looked at her son in blue pajamas. "Hey Boruto, it's late. What are you here for?" Hinata looked at her son, puzzled. Boruto gulped, and had to relax himself. "I... had a nightmare." Hinata remained puzzled. "Can I... sleep with you today?" Hinata sighed. "Boruto, aren't you supposed to be a 'man' right now?" "But, doesn't dad sleep with you?" Hinata sighed again, knowing that it would be awkward if she continued that conversation. "Fine Boruto, come in." Boruto smiled, and ran over to get in the mattress with his mom. "Promise you wouldn't need this again, darling?" Boruto nodded his head, prompting Hinata to turn down the main light of the room. All that was left was the dim brightness of the bedpost lamp. "Goodnight, mom." Boruto said. Hinata made a _mmmm_ sound to indicate the same back. Boruto closed his eyes, resting on his dad's side where he belongs.

Boruto woke up from feeling a body rubbing against his. "Wh-what..." Boruto slowly opened his eyes, and noticed his mother had now been holding him close. He was sleeping upwards, and noticed his mother was on her side resting. Her left palm was upon his chest, and her right arm over her son's head. "M-mom?" He asked, seeing if she was awake. His mother did not reply, and continued her quiet breaths. Uncomfortable over his mother's hand resting on his body, Boruto slowly brought his hands towards the arm to move it away. As he reached her arm, he heard Hinata faintly speak. "N-Naruto..." With that, his mother slowly moved her hand down his body, causing Boruto to wince. He felt the smooth fingers slowly lower themselves down his stomach region, the sensation getting through the thin pajamas.

"M-mom... I'm not dad..." Boruto said quietly, unsure of whether to wake his mom or not. "Oh, Naruto... You seem so... stressed..." Hinata descended further, and reached Boruto's pants. "Um, _Mooooommm_!" He continued his shouting in a whisper, unable to decide what was the right course of action. Then, Boruto gasped when he felt his mother's hand move underneath his pants, now no longer visible. Boruto looked over to his mother, who glimmered from the lamp's shimmer. She continued to breath gently, making the wind pass ever so slightly between her lips. "Here honey... Let me help you with that..." Boruto began to sweat. "M-mom... what are you referring to with da- _Ooooooooohhhhh!"_

Boruto was cut short by the feeling of velvet fingers feeling him below the waist. From the shadow illuminated, Boruto saw his pants had 'something' sticking up and disappearing in a rhythmic motion. "M-m-m-m-mom! _Stooooppp_!" Boruto whispered incredibly quietly, unable to speak properly at the feeling of her wrapped around his shaft. Her hand caressed it tenderly, methodically rubbing the length of it. "Oh...Naruto you like it... don't you..." Hinata cooed, causing shivers to course through Boruto from how seductively his mother was speaking. "It feels good... huh... mmm baby..." _Oh this feels too goooood._ Boruto thought to himself, feeling himself pitching a tent from the constant touch.

Boruto saw from the little light in the room that his mother was not wearing her light purple jacket. She had on only her white shirt, with a a large section of her chests visible. The sight only stimulated Boruto further. He looked at his mom's chest, and saw how massive they were. Without thought, he used his right hand to grab on her, and gasped at how she felt around his hand. His action illicited a moan from his mother. He began to tug on her breast, feeling the mass engulf his grasp. He could tell he was turning bright-red, incredibly heated from what was going on. _Oh my god... Mom..._ He rubbed her as she rubbed him back, causing them both to moan. "N-Naruto... I knew you needed this..." Boruto was breathing heavily now, panting as he felt himself getting overly aroused. "Oh mom, mom yes!" Boruto shut his eyes, and was unable to resist his creator's touch. Quickly, Boruto placed his free hand over his mouth as he began to erupt, feeling it splatter around his pants. He trapped his moan, resisting a full on roar. Hinata continued pumping loads of cum out of the head, having her hand drenched in the sticky fluid.

"Mmmm... You like that stress coming out, don't you Naruto..." Hinata moaned, feeling her breast get yanked hard as her 'husband' ejaculated upon her grip. With 'Naruto' now limp, Hinata smiled, and finished acting out her dream.

Boruto's chest was throbbing, his mind exacerbated to its limits of sanity. He looked over to his mom, seeing her eyes were shut, and her glossy red lips parted every so often to softly breathe. The boy released his hold on the motherly cups, reducing the risk his mom would awake. Boruto looked down to his lower regions, and saw his mom's hand was still inside his pants. _Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Boruto realized his dilemma. _Oh geez, I'm going to have to clean this mess!_ Looking around the room, he dashed his vision around to find a way to wipe the mess.

 **Oh fuck, mom! What am I supposed to do?!**


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

"Rise in shine sleepy head." Himawari told her brother, who was coming over to the dining table. * _Yawn* "_ Uh, hey sis." Boruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stretched his arms. Having reached the table, Boruto looked around to see that there was no food. Confused, he went towards the kitchen. "Hey, Himawari. Where's mom?" Boruto asked, seeing the room was empty. "Mom left a bit ago. She was trying to wake you up for breakfast, but you wouldn't budge. Your stuff is next to the stove." Boruto looked around where his sister said his meal was, and sure enough it was there. Boruto reentered the room, holding a wrapped up onigiri. "She left already? Why?" He said, as he sat down. Himawari seemed confused by her brother, who seemed still half-asleep. "What do you mean 'she left already'? It's almost 12 now Boruto." Boruto stopped unwrapping his rice ball, and looked over to his sister. "Wait, 12? Wh-" "Mom left at around 10, I think. She didn't have time to try and wake you up constantly." Boruto paused, and slowly began to unwrap his breakfast once more. Free from the parchment paper, Boruto began to eat.

 _Man, did I sleep a lot. That's unusual._ Boruto thought. As he ate, he tried to remember what happened last night. "Well, without my Exams anymore, I suppose it's not all that bad I overslept. Not like I have anything to do." Boruto said with a full mouth. Himwari puffed her cheeks up, and placed her hands down on the table. "Not so fast Boruto." Boruto glanced over, and saw his sister was incredibly angry. "Did you forget what you promised me?" Boruto took a moment to gulp down a mouthful of rice, and recollected his memory for a moment. "Ohhhh... right..." Boruto said with a awkward laugh. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see Himawari. I would love to take you to get ice cream and all, but-" "What 'BUT'!" Himawari's eyes became focused, and her face tensed up. "Uh... Hehe... You see sis-" Himawari swiftly got off her seat, and picked her brother up. "Get me ice cream or I will destroy you!" "WOAH SIS! CALM DOWN!" Boruto had a large sweatdrop drip down, being lifted up by his much younger sister. _Shit, I forgot how strong she was._ Boruto knew that she meant business, and saw he had no choice, but to try and meet her demand. "Okay, okay Himawari. We'll go get ice cream, alright?" Hearing what she wanted, the little girl smiled, and dropped her brother down, causing him to fall with a thud. "Ah, geez sis! Maybe don't let me fall like that?" Himawari stood infront of him. "You're not lying right? You won't lie to me like daddy did." Boruto got up, and rubbed his back. "Don't sweat it. I'm not lying alright? Just, we have to find a different way out."

Boruto and Himawari went to their parent's room, as Boruto believed that was the place he had the lowest chance of being picked off by the Hokage guards. Entering the room, the two peered into the field of their home from their parent's window, scanning the area outside."Alright Himawari. We are going to have to get out through the window, quietly. I'll go first." Carefully, Boruto slide open the window as to avoid sound. With it fully open, the boy lifted himself out and over, falling into the field with a slight rustling from the grass below his shoes. Keeping a low profile, Boruto waited for his sister to come out. Hearing his sister coming out, he noticed that she was not prepared for her landing. "Oh shit!" Boruto whispered, sliding onto the grass to pick her up before she landed hard. "Thank you brother!" Her brother shushed her, however, and motioned forward. "Hurry up. The faster we leave the better."

 **Moments later...**

"Mmmm! Chocolate! This ice cream is so good! Thanks big brother." Himawari said, lapping the soft-serve cone. Boruto just sighed, glad that the two of them got into the city unnoticed by anyone who may have known that he was not allowed to leave his home. He was especially glad the Dessert Guy didn't know, or else that would've been the most embarrassing way to have been caught. "Alright, we're approaching home now sis. Walk quietly from here on out." "Got it!"

"Our house is too tall. I can't climb it." Himawari whispered, staring up at to their entrance back. The two were in a bush, forming a plan to get back in. Boruto thought for a moment, before having the perfect idea. "Alright Himawari. I've got it: 'I' will lift you up their, simple enough." Himawari was unsure of the plan, seeming to be hesitant on the idea. "Trust me sis, I know what I'm doing."

Boruto and his sister dashed to the side of the house, seeing their parent's room up ahead. Reaching the side of the house, Boruto quickly placed the girl upon his shoulder, and lifted her as high as he could. "Fuck!" Boruto says, causing Himawari to look down. From the distance, one of their father's guards struck Boruto with anesthetic, and he became wobbly. "No! Boruto!" Himawari felt herself being tossed, and panic grabbed the ledge of the window, crawling up it. Boruto smiled, falling onto the floor, seemingly out cold. Two masked men descended from the treetops, and stared at the delinquent. "Huh, surprised we didn't catch him leaving." One of them said, looking at the boy on the floor. "Well, hopefully he wasn't up to anything, or we're so fired." As the other began to walk over to Boruto to pick him up and bring him inside, a puff of smoke appeared where Boruto once was. "Wh-what?!" The two say, seeing the boy vanish. Suddenly, the two felt their heads being stomped on, causing them to fall over. "You guys are idiots!" Boruto says, leaping off them and into the window. As the two men got back up, they looked upwards to see their target back inside, sticking his tongue at them with his fingers in peace signs. "Heh, you're clever, kid." One says, before they head back into the foliage. "No shit, I'm Boruto!" Shutting the window, Boruto pulls the drapes to cover the window.

Himawari was no longer in the bedroom, having probably went into her room to play with her toys. Turning on the lights, Boruto went to relax on his parent's bed. _Mom and pa's bed is so comfy. This is great_. Boruto stretched himself over the mattress, enjoying how comfortable he felt. "Mmmmm, no wonder I fell asleep so soundly." Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to just relax. The day wasn't close to over, and he already felt ready to nap here. Taking the silky blanket, he wrapped himself in it like a cocoon. "Mmmmm, this smells so much like mom. What an amazing thing." Boruto said nonchalantly, before realizing what he just said. With a jolt, he sprang his upper body off the bed, and got himself creeped by what he just said. _Did I just... say that... outloud?_ Boruto shook himself out of relaxation mode, and felt uncomfortable on such a comfortable bed. "Huh?" Boruto felt the blanket was partially damp on one side. Unrolling himself, he noticed the slightly wet side was also sort of sticky. Thinking for a moment, his eyes widened immensely. _Oh... My... Fuck..._

 _Quick Boruto, think!_ The boy said to himself. Looking around the room, boruto noticed there was a rack of blankets on mom's side. Meticulously, Boruto lifted his pants to pull out his mother's soakened hand out and up. From the lamp's light he could see how clear his spunk was. using one hand, he held the arm above the bed, making sure it didn't get the actual cushioning wet. Standing on the bed now, Boruto stepped over his mother to reach the rack, making sure to make as little disturbance as possible. Pulling out a random blanket, Boruto brought it back with him. Seeing his mom's wrist and fingers were about to drip some goo on the bed, he wrapped her hand in the blanket, and began to clean her up with it. _Geez is this disgusting._ Boruto thought, wiping off as much of him off of her. Hinata continued to be well resting, thanks in part to how careful Boruto was in his operation to fix his mess. Seeing her hand was in most part wiped, Boruto used the dampened blanket to cover his dampened pajama pants, and attempted to fall asleep. _Hopefully, this blows over as just nothing_.

Boruto was motionless on the bed, remembering what had occurred in the night. He remembered in amazing detail how heavenly it felt having his mother's fingers sliding upon his rod, stroking him in a place that he always had to keep in check. He remembered how amazing his mother felt wrapped in his touch, and her sexual moans and coos. The thoughts of his mother caused his member to slowly rise, excited at the events being replayed within his mind.

"Boruto! Himawari! Mommy's home." Boruto heard from the hallway. "Momma!" Himawari's footsteps were incredibly audible as she stormed out from her bedroom. "Oh my baby I missed you! Where's your brother, sweetie?" Boruto gasped, noticing his mother was looking for him. He looked down to see he had grown from thinking of her and her sweet fingers and lovely tits. "He's in you and daddy's room, mom." _Damn it! Oh fuck!_ Boruto was sweating, trying to calm his erection as soon as possible. "Thank you Himawari. Boruto, I'm coming over, don't move." _Shit!_

"Boruto, there you are. I was going to talk to you about-oh." Boruto was upright on the bed, holding the blanket over his little fella. He was sweating bullets, and his heart was racing. "I see you found what I was referring to." _Oh no, mom knows! I'm so dead!_ Hinata walked over to her son, and sat besides him on the edge of the bed. "I know what happened last night. You and your messy 'incident'. _Boruto you are dead!_ Boruto thought, sweating more. "Uh, listen mom! It wasn't what it looked like!" Hinata placed her hand infront of Boruto, pausing him. "Listen, don't worry. I'm not mad or anything." Boruto was stunned, his mouth open and yet with no words coming out. "Y-y-y-you aren't?" He finally was able to mutter. "Of course not! It's normal for this to happen to boys, sweetie." _Well, I suppose she has a point. Wouldn't imagine anyone being able to withstand your smooth hand mom. I can see why dad loves you._ "I mean, some kids during their teens years have the issue with having wet dreams." "Yeah, mom I loved how y-wait what?" Hinata smiled, looking at her son. "I woke up seeing you were covering something... down there as I want to call it. So, I pulled away your cover and saw you sort of... messed your pants up. Was I disgusted? Definitely, especially since you did it on my favorite blanket and on your parents' bed no less. But, I got to getting it cleared up and trying to wash the blanket as much as I could before making breakfast. I also changed your boxers and pants, as I hope you were able to notice." Boruto looked down, and noticed he was in his workout pants. _Oh yeah, I didn't even change today. Huh. "_ I guess the worst thing about it was while I changed your soiled clothing, I got some on my hands, because my hands were all sticky and... yuck!" "Hehe... sorry about that..." "Like I said, don't worry about it. To be real, that was a sign you're turning into a man, Boruto. Just, please don't show you're turning into a man on your father and I's bed, alright?" His mother said, giggling. Boruto could feel the giggle vibrate throughout his ears, causing his erection to stir. _No! Bad Boruto, not now!_ "Well, I'm off to make dinner, love you hun." Hinata kissed her boy on his forehead, leaving a tiny smudge of lipstick where it landed and his dick to shutter ever more. As she left, Boruto followed the way her hips swayed to and fro. Her figure looked just as good from the back as in the front. Hinata's gorgeous ass was actually as busty as her chests, which was something to be fond of.

 **Oh, why does my mom have to torment me so...**


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

"Alright son, I'm taking Himawari with me to work today. She wanted to tag along for my last day doing this." Boruto was sitting on a sofa reclining, looking over his shoulder to see his mother and sister at the door, ready to head out. "Are you sure you're alright with being home alone?" Boruto looked away from them, nodding as he stayed relaxed on the cushioning. "Oh, mommy! Mommy! I'm so excited." Himawari shouted, hopping about, holding her mother's hand tightly. Hinata giggled, seeing how naive her daughter was of the monotony of Naruto's occupation. "Don't be so excited sweetie, it's not all that fun. Although I think the Hokage complex may have some nice people that will buy you candy." Himawari smiled, and tugged on Hinata's arm. "Let's go mommy!" Hinata laughed, being dragged by her little girl. "Bye, sweetheart! Don't get into any trouble!" With that said, the two headed on out, and door shut with a clicking sound as they left. Boruto sighed, trying to relax. He reclined upon the soft sofa, hoping to feel relaxed. However, he just... couldn't. _God, mom wouldn't have to be working so hard if dad was around._ Boruto closed his eyes, really attempting to remain calm. _Dad is such a jerk. Being Hokage is one thing. It's another when you have a family to take care of._ Boruto thought, causing him to wince from anger. _It seems like everyone loves you, when all you do is not show love back. How does mom even put up with you? Why did she dream about you? Dream of pleasing your stupid body. Why couldn't it have been... me..._ Boruto shot up, and shook his head violently. "Wh...what the hell dude..." Boruto hit himself on his forehead with his palm repeatedly, to clear that idea from his mind. "Damn it Boruto, that isn't right!" Boruto, a tad dizzy from pummeling his head, fell upon the sofa. "This is all dad's fault. If he was around more I wouldn't have to be the man of the house and take care of things. I wouldn't feel responsible for mom and sis." Turning to his side, Boruto sighed a long sigh. _There has to be something I can do to vent this damn anger._

"Hey dad! Fuck you!" Boruto held a framed photo of his father in his left hand, sticking a middle finger with his right. Boruto was now in his parent's room, finding anything that reminded of his father to cuss out. The boy shook the photo, aggressively shaking his insult at the picture. "I wouldn't have to do this to you if you were a better dad!" Angry, he tossed the photo onto the bed, causing it to bounce twice before falling portrait-side down. "Alright, what's next." Boruto looked around the room, Boruto checked the cabinets around the bed. "Ah, perfect." In the drawer of the cabinet that the lamp was placed upon, Boruto found the perfect way to cuss his dad out: his old headband.

"Oh look at me I'm Naruto. Whooo I'm so cool with the Nine-tailed Fox and being the mighty Hokage! I'm such a good dad, never spending time with my kids or wife, and embarrassing my own son in his Exam by taking HIS headband away. Oh I'm such a good father!" Boruto was hopping around the room, wearing the Forehead Protector of his dad. "My rasengan is so big and strong! My son couldn't make one close to that size because he's a stupid kid. Well, I'll show you big, dad!" Untying the headband from his head, he slammed it down on the mattress and pulled down his pants and underwear. "This is what a **REAL** man looks like you old bastard! Bet you, old man, must feel quite ashamed huh?!" Boruto let free his cock, exposing it in the room. _I'm so smart for shielding the drapes before doing this._ Boruto swung his rod around, flashing off his reasonably large organ. Admittedly, it was close to Naruto, but still smaller. However, Boruto could have never known that, and also he wouldn't know that 'it' was still growing, with him being just a teen. "This is what the **man** of the house looks like! I'll take care of mom, just for you! Show her what a real **man** looks like because you wouldn't! You pri-!" Boruto paused his odd act of rage, when he heard back what he said from the echoes of the empty house. "Uhhhh..." Boruto slowly walked over to the headband and photo laid upon the bedspread. Picking them up, he placed the headband back into the drawer, shutting it once the protector was in nicely. He walked back over to the place he got the photo from. Placing it back down, Boruto noticed that adjacent to his father, was a photo of mom. Slowly, he reached out for the image, and grabbed it with his left hand.

"Wow, mom is... she's... wow!" Boruto examined the photo, and saw that it was of his mother from her marriage to Naruto.

Hinata was absolutely stunning in the bronze frame with floral patterns. Dressed in a white kimono along with her pale skin, she was like the most angelic ghost. Her colorless eyes were incredibly soothing, and her lips were colored in with the finest cherry-red lipstick and perked up into a lovely smile. Her hair was done perfectly, pluming out in the back into a blooming mass, plus a giant yellow and white corsage being propped upon the bloom. "Oh gosh... mom looked amazing... and still does..." Boruto winced, when he felt himself getting stiff. "Oh shit, this is embarrassing!" He was about to place the photo down to pull up his clothes, when he scented a fragrance. He took a light sniff, and felt the hair on his neck tingle. Looking around, he found the closet that contained the sweet aroma. Opening it, Boruto gasped when he found it came from where Hinata placed all her dress-wear. "Uhhh..." He took another scent, and felt intoxicated by how beautiful the aroma was. "Boruto... don't do what I think you're going to do..." He said, before taking another whiff of his mother's bouquet.

 **Moments later...**

Boruto laid upon his parent's bed, holding his mother's portrait with his left hand, and a pair of rosy underwear of his mother in the right. He picked the one that he found to be the most satisfyingly aromatic. "I... I can't believe I'm doing this..." He said, feeling horrible that he wants this so badly. He descended his right hand to his exposed, erect pole, and gripped it with the underwear between his hand and shaft. The feel of the fabric caused Boruto to moan. Lifting the portrait to face level, he began to rub himself as he stared at the framed image of his luscious mom. "M-m-m-mom..." He stared into her piercing gaze, which was still strong from just a tiny snap of her. His mind transported to another place now, away from the dirty act he was doing for pleasure. He was now within his mind, allowing his lust and instinct to control him. "Oh, Boruto... Yes..." Boruto saw atop of him his beautiful mother, wearing her wedding kimono, gripping onto both his hands in a tight clutch. He saw her sliding up and down on what had to be his cock, her face flushed red. "Boruto, my son. Give it to your mommy... Show how much more you care about me than your loser father, sweetheart..." "Oh mom, I will... Ohhhhh..." Boruto gasped, feeling his mother wrapped around him. She laughed slightly, causing her to tilt her head and blush more. "Oh my darling, you're so _big_! Mommy likes it baby!" With that said, his mother began to speed up the pace she slid up and down. Hinata began to moan wildly, causing the grip of the two to be tighter. "Hold onto me baby, let me milk that big dick of your's dry." Boruto nodded, watching his young mother moaning in her soft, sexual voice from when she dreamt of her husband. "Mother, do you still love dad?" Boruto asked his mother, as she bounced on him. Her head tilted back, and she jutted out her chest to remain on her son's cock. "Of course not Boruto. You're the only man I need in my life. The man of the house, **forever**." Boruto was trying hard to hold it in, wanting to make this moment last. "F-f-forever?" Hinata drew her head back ahead, to lock eyes with her son. Boruto stared lovingly into his mother's reflective eyes, seeing deep into him as she sat deep around him. "Forever."

"Fuuuuuuck!" Boruto shouts, erupting into his mom. He splashed heaps of his baby batter inside the woman, and didn't know how to stop. "Oh mom! Fuck yes mom! Fuck you dad! I'm the man of the house, forever!" After a while, Boruto finally ceased his explosion. He placed the photo of Hinata down on the bed, as well as the now completely drenched underwear. He panted heavily and stopped.

 **Hours later...**

The boy awoke to the sound of heavy shuffling outside the room. "Boruto! We're home!" Hearing the sound of his mother, he jolted up from the bed. "Oh shit!" He whispered, pulling his pants and boxers up. Boruto quickly grabbing the portrait off the bed and placed it back where it belonged. "Boruto! Where are you?" "Shiiiit!" Boruto looked around to where to hide. "Come on... think Boruto! Think!"

"Boruto, are you in here?" Hinata said, sliding open the door to her room. "Mama, can I go eat the ice cream you bought right now?" Himawari shouted from the dining table "After dinner, sweetie. Not right now!." Hinata sounded drained and annoyed. Perusing the room, Hinata sighed a sigh of exhaustion. "Geez, where's Boruto...Oh my god!" Hinata placed a hand over her mouth, after looking at the bed. "Wh...wh... Boruto! Come over here this instant!" Her son, panicking under the bed, realized what she saw. _Crap! I forgot to take the panties with me!_ "Boruto! Come over here and explain yourself, now!" Hinata's voice was incredibly strict and angry. "Ugh, I would use my Byakugan... but I'm so tired." She stormed out of the room, searching for her son. Getting out from under the bed, Boruto could hear his mother walking about the house, shouting his name angrily. "Play it cool, Boruto. Play it cool."

"What's the matter, mom?" Hinata turned around to see her son there, and jumped from fright. "Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that! And, where were you...actually no! That doesn't matter, come with me young man!" The mom said, grabbing Boruto's right wrist and tugging him towards her and her husband's room. Hinata pushed him into the room, and slid the door behind her so Himawari wouldn't hear this conversation. Boruto was shoved to be standing beside the bed, next to tainted underwear of his mother. "What's the meaning of _that,_ young man?" She said, pointing to the underwear aggressively. Boruto remained silent, getting Hinata more angry. "Moooom, when will dinner be readyyyyy?" Himawari whined, her voice going through the door. "IN A MINUTE! OKAY DARLING?!" Boruto saw his mother's eyes flare up, scaring him. Clearing her throat, Hinata continued berating her son. "What in your mind thought it would be a good idea? Sneaking into your dad and I's room, snooping around and managing to find **that**. And that one of all the ones... I'm not going to explain why it makes what you did worse, but still!"

 _Must be the one you use for what I did I presume._

"I'm doing my best to make up for dad not being around in this home, while still having to do my service as a working person in this village. I don't have the energy to be coming home to cook dinner, and finding what disgusting stuff you were doing while I'm gone. Especially when it's on **my** bed!"

Boruto was sweating. And, it was surprisingly was not from the ranting. While he never had he seen his mother so angry, so had he never seen his mother, at the same time, so **hot**. He didn't know what changed in him, but her tone was so sexy to him, the way she was yelling at him. It could have been from seeing how gorgeous his mother is when she's not being a working mom, or that he just jacked off to her lusty charm, but his general view changed of her. She wasn't _just_ a loving mother anymore to him, she was his mother, that he wants to _love_ like his father does and then some.

"Are you even listening to me son?!" Hinata snapped her fingers loudly, sticking herself outwards. This snapped Boruto out of his inner thoughts, and made him look at his raging mother standing inches from him, in her typical outfit of a light-purple jacket, a white shirt underneath, and maroon shorts. Her chest jutted out even through the thick double layer, and her breast looked awfully fuckable this close. "Uh... I'm sorry mom... Guess I got carried away."

"I'm telling your father about this when he gets back. You have no shame wanking in your own parent's room. To make it worse, using your own mother's clothing..." Hinata paused, taking a breath, and shook her head over and over slowly. "You're not eating dinner until you sort this mess. Clean up my panties and any mess that you may have left on the bed. Don't you think about food until you are thoroughly sure you washed it up!" With a huff, Hinata crossed her arms around her chest before leaving. As she headed out, Boruto gazed at his mother's legs, seeing how great they looked. Her ass was as thick and gorgeous as ever, except now he felt even more drawn to it.

He felt he needed to be closer to his mother, it was **required**.

Boruto walked over to the bed and picked up the drenched fabric. Moving it close to his face, he could smell the aroma. Except, now it wasn't just the overpowering smell of his mother's exotic sex. Her aroma was not the only thing that plastered the rosy underwear he found in the closet along with his mother's scent. The fabric now included his smell, mixed along with his mother's powerful odor.

 **I will show you how big I've become mom. I'm not satisfied with simply wanking on your bed. That's not enough anymore...**


	5. Day 4 (pt1)

**Day 4**

"I'm dropping off Himawari at Aunt Hanabi's. Boruto, don't do anything stupid. **ANYTHING**. You've got that?!" Hinata said, sternly at her son who was in his room reclining on his bed. Hinata was packing up Himawari's clothes, bending over to pack the luggage. "Alright mom, I promise I won't." Boruto glanced over, and stared at his mother's tight ass as she bundled everything up. "You know, Boruto. I sometimes wonder whether you act like this because your father is always busy, or because I'm not a good mom." "N-no mom. It's not your fault I swear." Boruto replied, staring at Hinata's gorgeous globes as they shook. With a zipping noise, Hinata finished packing the baggage, and stood up. "Himawari, mommy is ready! We're going to Aunty Hanabi now!" The mother shouted, to which the little girl replied with a loud _'OOOKKKK'_. Pulling on the handle, Hinata placed the rolling luggage upright.

"Your food is on the table. You can eat it whenever." Boruto glanced up at his mother, and saw her piercing silver eyes dig deep into him. Her gaze seemed to have a way at people. When she was angry, the piercing ability of them caused unnerving and fear. When she was happy, the gaze would be soothing and hit your soul. For Boruto, Hinata's milky eyes made his blood circulate downwards, being consumed by his lustful wants of sacking his own mother. "See you later, son. And remember, behave yourself. I don't really want to have to tell daddy that you've been misbehaving while he wasn't around." Hinata said, sighing as she dragged the luggage, sliding Boruto's door open to exit. "I love you mom." Hinata stopped, and turned her head back. "I love you too, sweatheart." Turning back ahead, she continued walking along to join Himawari who was waiting impatiently at the door to leave. Hinata slid Boruto's room door shut, as she left to go visit her sister.

 **At the Hyuga Clan...**

"Well if it isn't my big sister! What brings you here?" Hinata did a worried laugh, and nudged her head to the side to show her daughter was with her. "Awww! Come over here my little pumpkin! Who is a cutie? You are! You are!" Hanabi said, joyful to see her niece. "Aunt Hanabi!" Himawari shouted, running over to her relative. Himawari and Hanabi began to hug, the two laughing after not seeing each other in a while. Hinata smiled, seeing how excited Hanabi was seeing her niece. Hanabi lifted up Himawari, and began to toss her up in the air, causing her niece to scream of joy and giggle. "I came to ask if I could leave her here for the rest of the week." Hinata exclaimed. "Of course you can sis, you know I love kids! Especially my little cutie over here!" She said, hugging Himawari. "Thank you, thank you Hanabi." Hinata looked around the empty estate, seeing that it was awfully quiet. "Hey, sister. Where's dad?" Hanabi looked over to her big sis, and smiled. "He's fine. Dad is off with cousin Neji to get some wood for the fire. It's been stupidly cold as of late."

Hinata placed her hand over her mouth, covering her giggle. "You know heating is a common thing now, right?" Hanabi put down her niece, causing Himawari to run around the large area to play. "Of course I do, and so does dad. He's just an ol' cheapskate who doesn't want to spend money when he can just 'get some of those trees out in the forest'." Hanabi paused, as if remembering something. "I need to ask, and not like this will change whether I take care of your little girl. But big sister, why do you need to keep Himawari here?" Hinata sighed, and took a moment to explain in properly. "You see, Boruto is quite the handful. He's been acting strangely ever since Naruto went to talk with Gaara and check up on things. I can't watch over both my kids when Boruto is acting like this." Hanabi placed her hand under her chin, and nodded as to show she understood. "Hmmm, what do you think he's doing right about now." Hinata shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what her son would be doing. "I told him to be a good boy while I'm gone. Trust him to do just that. Hopefully, at least."

 **At the Uzumaki complex...**

"Oh yeah, suck it mom! _Ohhhh_!" Boruto said, stroking his pole as he thought of his milf slurping his dick. Hinata hungrily slobbered on the length of it, wrapping her rough tongue throughout the base of the penis. Her cheeks were bright red, and her hair a mess. Boruto continuously bucked his hips into his hand, feeling his precum leaking. Luckily, Boruto was prepared for what he was doing this time, and got a bunch of tissue paper. "Come on mom! Taste my dick! Screw dad, I'm all you will need!" He shouted, beginning to huff. He took a whiff of the air, inhaling the intoxicating smell of his mother. He was in his parents room. He had to, as he was incapable of getting it up without the effect of his mother being there. He tried in his room, but without the added taboo feeling and the erotic taste of his mother's aroma, he just couldn't get going. His eyes were shut tightly, feeling himself about to burst. His dream Hinata was now bobbing heavily on his cock, sucking hard on him. "Oh yeah mom! Just... like... that!" He gasped, and brought his left hand upon his rock hard cock.

With both hands pumping, he began to release. He imagined himself gripping his mother's scalp, and shoving her gorgeous, flushed crimson skull upon his erupting volcano. He imagined his mother going limp as she began to gulp heaps of his incestuous milk down her long unused throat. She remained motionless, besides her cheeks puffing up to handle the globs cumming into her mouth. Boruto began to sweat, dripping it upon the bed. This time, however, he would make no mess. His bundles of tissues around his exploding head contained his ejaculation nicely. When his tap ran dry, Boruto opened his eyes to see he was alone in the room, with a bunch of soiled paper that needed to be disposed of. _I swear, when I get my hands on mom..._ _It will be so much better._ Taking one final whiff of his mother's smell, he got off the bed. His pants were down to his ankles, making it difficult to walk as he stumbled his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 **Later that day...**

"Son, I'm home." Hinata said loudly, her voice echoing around the walls. Shutting the front door, Hinata took off her jacket to place it on the coat hanger, walked into the home, dropping her shoes off as she got into her pink slippers. "Boruto? Hello?" She walked around the home, worried her son might had done something nasty again. _Please, pleaseee tell me he behaved himself_. First checking her room, she noticed all was fine. Approaching her son's room, she slowly slid the door open, revealing her son on his bed. Seeing what he was doing, she sighed, a sigh of relief. _Phew, he was just sleeping. That's alright._ Sliding the door back shut, she quietly walked back into her room, shuffling her fluffy slippers as she moved. Walking over to her and her husband's throne, she slipped herself off her slippers, and got comfortable on the soft mattress. "Well, it's been far too long since I've done this. Think you deserve this one, Hinata."

Boruto got up from his nap to a strange, melodic sound in the home. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned as he focused on the noise to wonder what it was from. Intrigued by the noise, Boruto pulled away his blanket and moved off his bed. Sliding his door open, he heard from the hallway the soft, intriguing sound. He moved in the direction that the sound was louder in, and stopped when he reached the point in which the noise started: his mother's room.

Placing his ear on the sliding door, Boruto heard gasping, moaning, and shuddering noises from what had to be his mother. He could feel himself getting hard from the sounds, and had to see what his mother was up to. Carefully, the boy gripped the handle to the room, and gently slid it open as to not make a squeak. With the room now visible, Boruto had to cover his mouth to stop a gasp when he saw his mother. Her clothes were laid upon the floor, left in a unorganized pile. On the comfortable throne, Hinata was completely bare, her finger swirling her lower body as her eyes stayed shut. Boruto quietly walked in, transfixed upon his naked mom. He knew he was growing unimaginably stiff, in total shock to see his mother like this. He hadn't seen her naked since she stopped breastfeeding him, which he himself has no memory off. " _Ahhhh... N-Naruto_..." Moaned loudly, moving her hips to the touch of her own fingers. Hinata had her left hand fingering herself, digging around her pussy. Her right hand was squeezing and feeling her breasts, massaging them and kneading them like dough. She needed this, having been driven sexually deprived for a decade with how Naruto isn't home.

They still had sex while he was Hokage, of course, but Naruto was rarely passionate while doing it, and she missed it when he was. " _Oh... Naruto... There is perfecttttt..."_ Hinata was speeding up her twirling of her fingers, causing her legs to move violently. Boruto was frozen in place, unable to get his eyes off his mother. He couldn't believe what was to cum, either. "N-N-N...NARUTO!" Hinata said, speeding up and moaning wildly. Her eyes were open now, as she began to burst. "Ahhhh!" Hinata shouted, cumming all over her left hand. She bucked her hips off the bed, digging herself with every thrust upon her fingers.

"Oh my god! Mom!" Hearing her son, Hinata looked over in horror, as she saw her child standing there. Boruto stared intently at his mother, dripping in sweat and in all her voluptuous glory. Her body was absolutely perfect, unmatchable by anyone. And there she was, on the bed that he feels destined to claim.

 **Alright Boruto... It's now, or never...**


	6. Day 4 (pt2)

"Ah! Borutoooo!" Hinata screamed, feeling herself exploding. Boruto watched as his mother spewed semen all over her fingers, touching herself relentlessly. She bit her lower lip, as her hips bucked. _Oh how did this happen!_ Boruto stared at his mother's free ass in the air, smooth and beautiful as it jiggled whenever she thrusted. Forcing herself to stop, Hinata withdrew her fingers from her clit, and frantically covered her body with a sheet as she began to leak. A moment of silence arose as she stopped.

"How...How... How long have you been here for..." Hinata said, incredibly embarrassed. She said it incredibly softly and out of breath, increasing the sexiness of her tone. Boruto said nothing, stunned at what he watched. "B... Boruto... When did you come in here..." Hinata was bright red, unable to believe her son saw her enjoying herself. Hinata, scanning her son, noticed he had a bulge sticking from his grey pajamas. "Uh... Boruto... Please leave sweetheart..." Boruto thought for a moment, before walking over to his mother. Hinata watched as her son walked over to the bed. She was still in ecstasy, and was unable to comprehend what was going on. "B-Boruto... What are you do- Ah!" Hinata screamed as she felt blanket fly away, her son pulling it to the side. "B... Boruto! What's the meaning of that!" Hinata quickly crossed her legs and arms to cover her privates, as she saw her son's lower lip quivering.

"M-mom... You're so beautiful..." Hinata wasn't sure what was going on, and was incredibly flustered at what was unfolding. Suddenly, she gasped and screamed, as her son began to pull down his pants and boxers, exposing his hard-on. "P-put your clothes back on mister! R-right this second!" Hinata said, unable to sound authoritative. She gasped as she felt herself still wet. Boruto, slowly, crawled up the bed, and was in front of his naked mother. The two stared at each other for what felt like forever. Boruto gazed deeply into his mother's eyes, seeing the silver reflection of himself glowing. "What... What are you planning to do Boru-"

 **Boruto's Destiny... Has now begun...**

Leaping upon his mother, Boruto planted his lips onto his mother's. Hinata's eyes shut open, as Hinata felt her son's tongue trying to get into her mouth. Uncrossing her arms, Hinata attempted to push her son off her. Boruto grabbed hold of his mother's shoulder, holding her tightly to him as she wanted him off. _Oh god! What is my son doing!?_ Hinata thought, as she stared at her son who was attempting entry into her mouth. Her teeth blocked his entrance, and she felt him kissing her lips over and over, causing her to grumble. Pulling his head away from his mother's, he glared back at her, and she looked back at him shocked. "Mom, let me do this. We both need this. You know you want it." Hinata shook her head back and forth, keeping her lips shut. She continued trying to push him off, but her strength wasn't there/ "I'll show you mom, we aren't leaving anytime soon." Taking one hand off a shoulder, Boruto placed it around his mother's breast, causing her to be startled. "Mmm! Mmm!" His mother stated, trying to tell him to stop without opening her mouth.

"Come on mom, come on!" He pulled on it, and kneaded it the way she did to herself earlier. Feeling herself being pleasured, Hinata tried to stop her son's advance by using one of the arms used to pull him away, to pull his hand off her. Feeling his mother trying to pull him away, He lowered himself a bit lower with only one hand holding him apart from her. Using his other hand, he massaged her other breast, causing Hinata to feel unimaginable pleasure. _Hold it together Hinata! He's your son! Don't let yourself enjoy this!_ _Fight back!_ Hinata used her other hand to try and yank him off, as Boruto swirled his mother's breast, feeling them around. They were massive, plump like a mother should be.

Seeing she no longer was keeping him at bay, Boruto went into for another shot as his mother's mouth. "Mmmm!" His mother screamed around him, feeling their lips together once more. He again passionately smothered her lips, trying to get entrance with his tongue. Slowly, Hinata's teeth pulled apart as she couldn't control how she felt from her son squeezing her tits. As her mouth slowly opened up, Boruto pushed his advantage, kissing Hinata deeply. She shook her head and shut her eyes as she felt herself losing, panicking as her son demanded entrance into her mouth.

 _Hinata, don't kiss back!_ As much as she wanted not to, Hinata was in dire need of air. She felt herself, forcefully, gasping for a breath, and Boruto struck as his mother opened fully her jaws to take in a breath from him. Hinata was in shock as her son entered her now freed mouth, feeling his way around. He still was massaging her breasts, keeping her unable to concentrate on getting him off. Slowly, Hinata began to moan, angry that her body was losing resistance. _This is disgusting! Please Hinata, fight it!_ Boruto rolled his tongue around his mother's mouth, feeling around and growing hard at this. His mother's squirming and moaning got him obsessively lustful, needing to fulfill his libido. Hinata tried to not kiss back, but her need for love was tingling. Long it has been since she felt any sort of sexual attraction, with Naruto having not touched her like this in years. Her son's aggressive, yet loving mouth was so wrong, but felt so right. As the two french kissed, Boruto was in rage for something **more**. Having gotten his enjoyment from the sloppy make-out session, Boruto pulled away from his mother, causing a line of saliva to split apart from them. Free from the kiss, Hinata moved her head to the side and began to breathe in deeply, wiping her mouth of the saliva produced. As she did that, Boruto took the time to take off his pajamas, pulling his top off first. As he unstrapped himself of his pants, Hinata caught sight of his actions from the side of her face.

"B-B-Boruto! No! Put your clothes back on right now! What are you up to?" Boruto did not respond to his milf, too intent on her body to stop.

Now in only his boxers, his mother gasped heavily when she saw the bulge of her son strike out. "It's all for you mom, the whole thing." Boruto said, in an awfully serious tone. Hinata's lips began to quiver, afraid of what he meant. "Son... No... That is so wrong! You shouldn't do this, this is _wrong!"_ Boruto, at the response of his mother, began to take his final article of clothes off. His mother's eyes were fixated on the slowly revealed penis, completely sturdy and ready for action. Swiftly, Hinata planted her arms on her son's chest, using her force to keep him off her. "Boruto, please! Think about what your father would say." Boruto, using his strength, slowly descended, fighting his mother's resistance. Hinata panicked as she felt her arms being pushed down, with her baby's cock hovering upon her snatch. She was sweating, putting all her energy to stop the advance. "B-Boruto!"

"Fuck dad,I'm the man of the house mom, so let me enter my home."

Hinata uttered an ear piercing "eek" that stretched the halls of the Uzumaki residence, as her son entered her. He slowly descended his mother's walls, feeling the lining of it lubricated from her previous ejaculation not long ago. "Oh no! No! No! Boruto please nooooo!" Frantically pushing up, the mother desperately tried to get her son out of her, feeling him insert his rod ever so slowly. Her legs were violently shaking, trying to kick her son off. As he inserted his manhood down her forbidden lair, Hinata screamed louder and louder. Partly because Boruto was entering a point of no return, partaking in an action shunned by all forms of life. But, most of all, her screams were from the sheer size of her son. Her long unpenetrated sex swallowed the hungry cock, clamping down on it as it descended. Her mouth was agape, eyes rolling over. Hinata was squirming a lot now, pushed up against the bedpost and her arms now caught by her son's grip. Her arms were pushed to the sides, leaving her utterly defenseless. Getting the only thing stopping him out of the way, Boruto began to do what the man of the house does.

Boruto channeled his chakra, preparing to bed the woman of the house.

With heavy thrusts, Boruto slammed himself in and out of his mother, causing Hinata to moan with intense pleasure. Boruto felt himself devastating the cave that he came from, causing it to melt into a velvet bliss. He demolished his father's work, tearing his mother's inner depths to fit himself. Never was he so excited for anything as he was now. He never knew he could get so hard, with his mother feeling better around him then he ever imagined. Hinata was screaming, feeling her tight walls forcefully demolished. Her own son was pummeling her with no remorse, devastating her pussy like never before. He was enraged, fueled by the anger towards his father, and **love** for his mother. Her squirming and voice only drove him further, trying as hard as he could to punish his mother for attempting to stop the loving earlier. Boruto knew she loved it; his mother was heating far too much to not have been inflamed by his strokes. He felt his mother ungulfing him, begging for him deep within her. Her screams became more and more like gasps, the pain between her thighs were quickly becoming arousal unmatched by anything. Boruto's understanding of his mother's needs has driven him to break her, and make his fucking mom submit to the passion he was giving.

 _You can't fight it forever mom!_

"H-H-HARDER! B-B-B-BOR- SON!" Hinata shouted, feeling herself being shoved constantly onto the bedpost, as her son crushed her pussy. Her head banged on the wall with each deep impalement of her son's spear. She knew it was wrong to enjoy it... she knew that very much so. However, the feeling of domination was astounding, with how forceful her son was taking her. She didn't know whether it was because of how taboo this sex was, or from how needing of it she had become, but the feeling was unreal. She no longer was kicking her son to release her, as her heavily weakened body was unrelentingly pounded. Her legs grew limp, flailing about with each thrust from her child. Her inner walls began to tighten around Boruto's shaft, wanting it so badly.

"I love you, mom..." Hinata looked up with her silver eyes, and locked vision with her son. The two kept focus on one another, heads frozen in place. Her gaze dug deep into Boruto's soul, igniting him to his limits. Hinata didn't blink, and neither did Boruto. Hinata slowly began to open her moist lips, quivering as she attempted to speak.

Pinning her to the wall, Boruto propped her up by placing his hands upon her heavy breast, shocking his mother who gasped, cutting her off from saying "stop". Her cheeks flushed red, before Boruto lunged at her once more. Implanting his lips on hers, Hinata's eyes shut completely open. And, with that, Boruto shut his eyes as he began to erupt within his mother. As she felt the swarm of cum fill her hole, Hinata shed a single tear, as she shut her eyes to bask in the obscene pleasure her son was providing.

 **No more resisting mom. This is fate, our fate...**


	7. Day 5 (pt1)

**Day 5**

Hinata was having a strange dream. She had been fist fighting some guy; she couldn't quite make him out. He was empowering, and took ahold of her and had dominated her. He took out his beautiful cock and put it gently into her. It felt right, so she started to grind back and feel it deepen it's embedding. "Good mom," she heard him say, "that's what I like to see." He started thrusting deeper, but still gently, and then she woke up.

It was then that she realized why the dream had changed. Boruto was standing over her with his dick in her cunt. When he saw her eyes open he popped his cock out. "Good, you're awake," he said, lowering himself upon her. "I was going to do this regardless of whether you got up or not, but it's more interesting if you are." She quickly turned her head and pushed him away with her replenished chakra. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked incredulously and somewhat surprised. "No, what the fuck do you think **you're** doing!" Hinata snapped back, freaking out that her son was screwing her. She was sweating, and panicking realizing that she was naked in full view of her apparently incestuous son.

"I...I'm...I'm telling your father when he gets back! Shame on you!" She uttered aloud, causing Boruto to stir. _It seems the technique hasn't taken effect yet._ Boruto thought. _No matter, she deserves this for bringing up_ ** _him._**

"Get the fuck away from me Boruto!" she spat at his direction, disgusted with him. Boruto seemed unconcerned or guilty of what he had just been doing. In fact, he looked annoyed, possibly even frustrated. Hinata winced, channeling her chakra through herself. Hinata was shaken. She could feel that something... unnatural occurred. Her body was sore, and she couldn't tell why. "B-Boruto, what do you think you were doing! What are you doing here?!" Boruto remained silent, retaining his bitter face. Hinata growled, infuriated with her naked son. "Answer me young man!" Here her son was, atop of her while she was asleep, using her for a length of time she knew not of. She tried to activate her byakugan, but her full strength wasn't coming. She was internally furious, but was unable to muster up any more energy, despite the shock and anger. Her memory of last night was foggy, but she was tense. _What's going on, why isn't my byakugan working?_ Mustering up her courage, Hinata prepared to yell.

"GET, OUT!" Hinata said, pointing at the door.

"Mom, you must have forgot something" he said as he forced her onto her stomach, "I own you now, remember?" With that he somehow managed to pin her back onto her bed, despite her channeling her energy and resistance mere seconds ago. Hinata suddenly was stunned, as her child restraddled her thighs. Holding her arms above her head with one hand, he pulled her night shorts and panties down off of her ass until he could see her pretty little cunt. "No Boruto, stop it, you can't!" she said as she squirmed with all her strength, which suddenly disappeared. But she was no match for him, and he gave her a hard smack on the ass and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"I guess you still don't get it," he said, pulling hard on her hair, "I own you!" As the raging teen yelled in her face, he grabbed her throat with his free hand and squeezed hard. She suddenly could not breath, and she stopped moving entirely, paralyzed by fear. Still choking her, he let go of her hair and reached down to position his tip inside her now moist labia. When he regained hold of her hair, he released her throat and she gasped for air and started panting. While she was incapacitated, Boruto slid his cock into his mother's warmth, up to its hilt. He knew that no one but him (and his insolent father) has been inside her before, and he felt like he was conquering new territory; she was his territory now, after all. She was incredibly and surprisingly tight. She moaned as he entered her, seemingly never having felt such fullness before.

She immediately regretted the sound, as it greatly encouraged him, but it was truly involuntary. "There you go," he said "your body knows your place is serving me." He built up a steady rhythm, and once her cunt had stretched to accommodate her boy, he started pounding balls deep into her. "S-shut up Boruto! Get off me!" She didn't want to enjoy it, but he massaged her breast with one hand and pushed the fingers of the other into her mouth. "You want to know what I was doing? And, do you want to know what I was doing last night?" Boruto continued thrusting, feeling his mother tremble at his dominance. " **Making you mine**."

She thought she was just hearing things, but as his plowing grew more intense, she could hear her son loud and clear. Without every pump, with every hip thrust into her tight cunt, her son was muttering, "fuck you dad." Her baby was gritting his teeth as he grinded her from behind. Gasping, and utterly feebly, Hinata lifted her torso up, beginning to speak. "Son... Don't... I am... your mother... She squeaked sharply, feeling him tug hard on her hair, causing her to left her legs up for a moment. He became furious then, and slapped her hard across the face, making her collapse back onto the bed. With that, he pulled out, releasing the pressure between her legs, causing Hinata to sigh a sigh of relief.

"Let's get one thing straight," her son said as he sat on her stomach and positioned her to lie down on the mattress, "I own you. You do what I say when I say it, and you will never talk about dad ever again." He pulled her bottoms all the way off now, fully exposing her lower half. "You will act normally around others, but when we are alone, I will give you a command and you will answer with 'Yes, master.' Is that understood, slave?"

" **No**..." she said defiantly, mustering up some resilience now that she wasn't being dominated. Suddenly, she realized her error as his hand came down hard on her bare breasts. That turned her red immediately, and he rose his hand again and struck them again.

"What no, mom?"

"N-No, Boruto." She felt humiliated, but she was putting up a fight. Sending a punch, Boruto was sent back. Falling off his mother. Although her legs were trembling, her upper body was working, and she could feel her chakra surge through again. While Boruto was recollecting himself from having been winded by his mother's sudden ability to resist, Hinata took a moment to prepare a blow. Closing her eyes, Hinata's strength came forth, reopening her eyes into a tense silver, before delivering a forceful hit with her palm on her mischievous child. The hit sent Boruto flying into the wall, causing an indent upon it from the impact. Boruto fell to the ground, huffing from the hit to the chest. He placed his hand on his chest, haven't never felt such an intense hit. Hinata stared intently at her son as he got up, wobbling as he did so. She watched him support himself by resting his arms on a nearby cabinet, scrambling to keep balance. "You know, I expected great things from you, Boruto. I showered you and Himawari with care and affection, giving you and your sister unconditional love and support. You don't get how hard I had to work to make sure you two grew up fine without your father being ever around!" She paused for a moment, allowing herself to relax.

"I don't know where I went wrong with you, sweetheart. Your bratty behavior, your cheating on the Chunin Exam, your constant bashing on your dad, and now, right here. I don't know what I had done that made you end up so... so... disgusting! I could feel you had been acting up these past few days Naruto, your daddy, has been away. What's the matter with you, Boruto? Why, baby, why are you like this?" Hinata's voice went from aggression, to pleading. She watched her son intently. Boruto was having naked, having trouble getting up. He clung onto the drawer, holding his chest tightly. Hinata looked away, ashamed at how her son had turned out. Finding her clothes was laid out on the floor, she had picked them up, placing it upon the bed. "I'm sorry, son. But, I am going to have to tell your father. This behavior has gone on for long enough. I still have no idea what you did to me, but I imagine it to have been wrongful and inexcusable. I'll have him decide what punishment is to be entailed for a troublemaker like you, and I expect it to be extremely harsh."

 **Minutes later...**

"Leave, Boruto. And take your clothes with you. I'm going to put my clothes back on, sweetie. I don't want to see or talk to you until Naruto is back." Hinata grabbed her bra, and began wrapping it around her busty chest. Finally, Boruto spoke.

"Forgive me, mom. I don't know what came over me this week. I especially, am ashamed of what I had done today." Boruto slowly began to open the drawer, rummaging through it. "If I have anything to say to you that I have to admit to regretting now," Hinata looked over, holding her leg out as to place on her underwear. She watched her son, who seemed completely fine now. Hinata was confused, and sat up straight on the bed. "I regret, that I have to do this twice." A click noise could be heard, and a chuckle from Boruto was faint. Hinata stood up from the cushioning, wearing her undergarments once more. "Like I said, mom. I, am making you mine." Immediately after saying that, Boruto took swiftly pulled his hands out from the drawer, and launched miniature scrolls from his wrist at his mother. "B-Borut-!" Hinata gasped as the scrolls exploded, causing a large puff of pink smoke to erupt around the surprised woman. Boruto smiled, and muttered to himself,

 **"You should've confiscated all my tools, dad. This is all on you. Now, it's time to start this week off perfectly."**


	8. Day 5 (pt2)

As the pink smoke surrounding Hinata dissipated, Boruto quickly unequipped the forearm device, allowing it to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Hinata coughed repeatedly, having inhaled the substance that emanated from her son's direction. "Wh-what... What did you just... do..." Hinata said, covering her mouth as she continued to cough and hack. Boruto smirked, and began to speak.

"Well mom, if you must know," Boruto paused, giving time for Hinata to look up. With her arm covering her mouth, she watched her son lift up a tiny scroll, no bigger than 2 inches. "That's... that's from the Chunin Exams..." She blurted, feeling herself slowly recovering from the smog. "It is. The specific technique I used, is one that I had planned to use further along in the exam, as it may have been able to come in handy." Boruto spun it around with his thumb and index, watching the tool that has secured his success glisten. "So, the technique is known as _Domesticating Aroma Art._ What it does, is it unleashes a gas that has, well, I want you to answer me, mom. How do you feel?" Hinata was a bit wobbly, shaken and dazed. "I... I feel calm... relaxed?" She said puzzled. _What's going on, why am I not more angry? Surely Boruto had planned this for no good... Something isn't right... And all I feel is a sense of_ security. Hinata thought to herself. She winced.

Boruto nodded, and smiled at the response. "Exactly. The scent of the haze is meant to turn anyone or anything that takes it in to be unagitated and undisturbed. I had gotten a couple of these little tricks to use during any serious fight that may happen, where I can just drop some down on my opponent and make them not see me as a threat anymore, lowering their guard, making them easier to subdue." Hinata, catching on to what her son had been planning, shut her eyes open. "But, seeing as I don't seem to have needed them for that purpose because dad just had to expose me for cheating, he took most of my scrolls. Surprisingly, he left these, probably didn't find them I'm assuming." Boruto, having been naked the entire time he was speaking, was growing ever more 'excited' as he explained himself. "So, I sort of have to thank pops in a way, as he gave me the opportunity to use these appropriately." With that said, Boruto began walking over to his lovely mother, who was seemingly calm.

Telling her body to respond to action, Hinata struggled to do anything as she tried to fight the spell. Her son stood in front of her, and gently began to remove her clothes, feeling the smooth fabric glide off her shoulders and waist. Hinata gritted her teeth as her body remained unresistant to her son. "If you want to fight it, you can mom. Truth is, this technique isn't guaranteed to work. Especially on someone as strong as you." Boruto guided his mother onto the bed, with her being left only in her elegant panties. "I tried this same thing earlier before, and I can't say that I am not proud over the fact my mom was strong enough to overcome the skill." Boruto leaped atop the Uzumaki throne, aligning himself with his mother.

Hinata winced, having been in this situation in one too many times. A sweat drop fell from her forehead, her power slowly coming back. "See, clearly you are one of the greatest ninjas to have been, mom. This plan has such a low chance of working because of you." Hinata, trying hard to break from the lulling effects barked at her child. "This ends here Boruto! Enough with this disgusting behavior! I-I-I hate you son!" Boruto paid no heed to his mother's spewing of venom, and proceeded to take off her panties. Her wonderful, naked figure was a marvelous canvas, and Boruto focused on continuing his execution of painting it. Hinata, frustrated with her son ignoring her, continued her rant. "I hate you Boruto! You're a disgrace to the Hygua and Uzumaki name! Never have I seen such a vile child till you. All those second chances I gave you, thinking you'd change into a better man! You're nothing when compared to your father. You don't hold a candle to Naruto! And as soon as this Aroma thing wears off, I'm going to deal with you and send you directly to the Village institution for mentally ills like you!"

Boruto, hurt by his mother's words, grew an intense emotional surge. "Mom, I hope you understand that I have accepted that by doing this I have disgraced you and dad." He looked down at his mother, who was burning red and fuming, whist also looking agitated and chilled out. "And, that once the effect wears off that I will certainly face some of the highest consequences possible. Incest, molestation, forced sex, defamation of the Hokage's wife. I'm sorry that I have disappointed you..." Boruto said, taking a deep breath as he surveyed his mother's gorgeous physique that he had sprouted from. The flesh that had developed him and nurtured him. The same flesh he tarnished with his sins, all in the name of his bastardly desires. His hate for his father, his over affection for his mother, accumulating to this unholy act he is to perform. "That is, if I manage to get caught."

Hinata gasped, confused at her son's response. "Yes, the effects of _Domesticating Aroma Art_ is very much temporary, and even more so factoring your resistance to it. However," Boruto paused, rubbing the length of his mother's upper body, feeling it's delicateness and curves from below the shoulders to her waist. "If the affected person or animal is subdued fast enough and readministered with further dosages, the affected thing becomes fully tamed by whatever used the technique. Usually, this technique is used specifically to turn animals into pets. And, when it has been used on people no one dared to try out the permanent affects..." Boruto paused himself, and targeted the maiden's cleavage, tugging and cushioning them with his palms. Hinata's eyes were widened fully now, her mouth agape over shock at what had been said. Boruto quickly worked on spreading his mother's thighs while they were still relaxed and unresisting, doing whatever was necessary to improve his chances at subduing the beast he wants claim on. Placing his mother and him into the appropriate positions for missionary, he scanned his mother's face, seeing her mouth "no" incessantly and building her chakra.

 **"Today, mom, I'm going to test just that, out."**

"Oh God!~~" Hinata spewed out, feeling her son dive his hips into her. Boruto rammed him head in and out of where he had came from, driving it far down. Boruto's lust was running rampant, thinking of nothing more than to consummate the spell upon his mother and to fulfill his dreams. "Y-You'll pay, B-Boruto!" Hinata moaned aloud, her body now squirming. She was beginning to regain her senses throughout herself, trying hard to gain control of the situation. "B-Boruto..." Hinata bit her lower lip, struggling to get her arms up. Her son watched her shiver and quiver at his thrusts, and her legs tensing up. "No mom! I will not!" Boruto violently pummeled his magnificent mother's pussy, in an attempt to shatter her regaining of ground. And, it seemed to be doing well. Hinata winced, and gasped as she could feel the spell was wearing off. However, her losing of domesticity was supplemented instead by natural instincts and reflexes. The reflex that was occurring, was constriction.

"No! Boruto! Get off!" Hinata began tugging at her son's chest, shoving him to free her. In response, her son crossed his arms around her back, tugging in to keep their bodies in close contact. He continued the onslaught on her vaginal walls. "How am I to get off mom, when you're the one keeping me in?" Boruto said slyly and with a groan, feeling the walls tightening around his cock. "B-Boruto... Let go!" Hinata was panicking now, feeling herself unable to control her sexual urges. _He's... too good..._ She thought, holding back a moan. She began to pant, feeling her body heating up. Boruto, having an insatiable appetite for his mother's body, had begun to shut off his mind and rely on his desire to push forward his actions. And, the first decision done by his desire was to get them off the bed.

"Ah! Boruto what are you d-doing!~~" Hinata felt herself being lifted off the bed, and her son placing his grip around her waist. Out of fear of falling, Hinata involuntarily wrapped her legs around her son, and placed her arms around his shoulders. Using his immense strength from his gifted birth, Boruto got off the bed with his mother holding him close, her breast poking his torso. The stimulation of her perky tits caused him to bounce her atop his length, causing her to slam back and forth on his member as they walked. "Ah! Boruto! Let me go!" Hinata shook as the pain and pleasure seeped through her. Walking over to the living room, Boruto released his mother's waist, and took her hands off his shoulders. He forcefully shoved her onto the dining table, causing Hinata to hit her head on the wood, causing a searing, throbbing pain. Before she could regain proper cognition, Boruto began to continue his thrusting, this time with even less mercy and more volatility. This performances of sheer brute strength caused her entire body to flail with every jamming of his rod deep inside, stimulating both of them immensely. His palms without a thought now rested under his mother's large breast, supporting them as they jiggled with his penetrating moves.

Hinata was now screaming wildly and crying, partly because she had realize she was losing control of her body, and partly because she hated that she was **loving it.**

Although only moments ago Hinata could feel the Aroma Art's hold on her was dwindling to near death, she could tell the ability was resurging once more, caused by the indulgence of Boruto's 'taming' technique being performed. Her body was going limp despite her commands at resistance, and her aggression was dissipating. She looked weakly at her son's face, seeing him reddening and flaring. He had no remorse for his mother now; his sole purpose at the moment was to get the job done. "N-No... Boruto you c-can't... cum... in me... again..." Boruto ignored her, as he was focusing too hard on his mother's gorgeous boobs, now beaded in sweat like the rest of her body. As precum leaked into her cervix, Hinata could feel herself losing the fight to keep control over her body, and she shuddered at the thoughts of what her son would do if he was to make her into a pet.

 _Hinata... You must... Stop this..._

Although struggling, Hinata knew she had to stop him. With her lower body completely at the mercy of her son's sexual rage, and her upper body pinned to the table by his strength, Hinata only had her arms left to prevent her son's successful control of her. He was ready to unload in her, and was ready to indulge on her body for the rest of his life if he was to own her as planned. Hinata stifled one last moan, tried hard not to focus on the immediate satisfaction her son's hard-on embedded in her was feeling, and took a deep breath.

 ** _For Naruto..._**

Boruto coughed out saliva at a sudden pain to his stomach, and fell far as he impacted a wall, leaving a dent. Hinata was shivering, both hot and cold at the same time. Her right palm was covered in a blue aura, her remaining chakra resting in her hand. She slowly lifted herself off the table, and fumbled as she got off the elevated platform she had been lying on. Her legs were wobbling, and gave out. Hinata collapsed sprawled out onto the cold floor, and shuddered as she felt herself release her heat. Hinata was shaking, orgasming from the sensations of her son's massive cock once being inside of her. Slowly, the maiden lifted her upper body to scan where she had launched her son. Her vision was blurred, her body being in deep ecstasy. Despite that, she made out a silhouette that may have been her son, who seemed to have been knocked out into submission. _Did, did I do it?_ Hinata thought. The young woman gasped heavily, rolling her tongue out as she panted. The roughness, the lack of care, and the rawness of the sex... It was so intoxicating. _But, it was wrong. And, I'm... glad... I was strong enough for Naruto..._

A cloud of smoke appeared where the silhouette stood, and a loud pop emitted.

Suddenly, Hinata felt something slippery and large encompasses the entirety of her mouth. A salty taste was present, and a stickiness existed. Hinata felt two hands clench tightly around her head, and in front of her she could make out the hazy figure of two legs. "Oh no..." Hinata said with her mouth wrapped around her son's raging boner. She felt a hand get off her skull, only for a split second after a hard hit on the back of her skull. This caused her to jam her head forward, leading for Hinata to gag on the cock. She winced at the blow, causing her to shed a tear. "Mom, that was quite the blow. And for that!" Boruto hit his mother's head once more, hard enough that Hinata could tell her son's seriousness, and light enough as to not cause true harm.

"You **will** give me this blowjob!"

Boruto lifted his mother from the floor, causing her to kneel such that she could appropriately pay tribute to the one who will own her from now on. Hinata was grimacing, feeling that she had now lost her ability to control her arms too from the Aroma Arts, as they laid limp on her sides. The only part she retained control in now, was her mind, which was being brutally fucked by a skullfucking Naruto would've never dared to attempt. With a heavy thrust, Boruto's hips shuddered as he unloaded his baby batter into his progenitor's throat. "Swallow!" Hinata's eyes went up, and she stared at her son, who looked absolutely tyrannical through the blurred vision, his eyes flared with fire and desire. He had one goal and one goal only: To claim her.

Boruto lowered his hands down to Hinata's neck, massaging it as to allow his fluid to travel. His mother was huffing and choking, with the semen content being too much to swallow. "SWALLOW DAMN YOU!" He slapped his mother's cheek repeatedly, feeling his juice slosh around in her mouth as she had trouble getting it down. Hinata's eyes were tightly shut, being absolutely disgusted by the saltiness of what she drinking. Nevertheless, she continued to suck on the shaft, allowing all the fluid to expel into her. Suddenly, Boruto's legs gave out, and he was now on his knees, causing Hinata to snap down onto the floor, her head resting between his legs. Boruto, lost in his orgasm, pushed down on his mother's skull, determined that she leave no drop behind to ruin this moment. When she got it all down, Boruto released his mother's head, and used her desecrated face as a tissue to clean his cock. He used her hair as a handle to slosh her head back and forth, wiping the semen trail across her silk skin. After this, Hinata's body flailed, and was now truly battered into submission upon his side. Hinata took one last deep breath, before collapsing upon Boruto's frame, falling down onto her son's limp crotch. Hinata stared blankly at the ceiling, blinking only ever so often. Her mouth was covered in residue, and she felt herself slowly dissipate.

 **Then she closed her eyes, finally accepting that she was now fully under the spell that she will not recover from.**


	9. Day 6 (pt1)

Day 6

"Oh Hinata, it's so nice to see you again!" Hanabi said, greeting her sister with a gently hug. "My my my! If it isn't my adorable tiny little nephie Boruto~!" She said with a girly coo, causing Boruto to blush. "Come give your Auntie a hug!" Using her Hyuga clan strength to clench Boruto tightly in a bear hug, causing him to flail whilst shouting. Luckily for Boruto, his aunt was not as well endowed as his mother, so her tight hug did not suffocate him with her moderate-sized 'cushions'. Hinata watched with a smile as her sweet sister toyed with her son, seeing a miniature glimpse to how life was normally. "Come on, let's go inside everyone." Hanabi said, dragging Boruto as he yelled for her to let him go and causing the sisters to giggle.

Hinata and Boruto were sat down upon cushions aside one another as Hanabi came over with a tray of bamboo cups and a teapot. "Surprised to see you two here, we weren't alerted that Boruto was allowed out today following that house arrest of his." Hanabi said, placing the metal try upon a wooden oak table in front of the seated pair. "Sorry for the short notice sis, I didn't initially plan to come over, this was sort of Boruto's idea. He... I decided it was alright for him to come over." Replying with a low 'mhmmm', Hanabi sat herself down, grabbing a steaming cup of tea and taking a soft shot, emanating a light slurping noise. Seeing the cue to start, Boruto and Hinata grabbed warm cups of their own, and started to sip. "I alerted pa and Himawari that you guys had came over. They should be getting her any minute now," Hanabi took a moment to scan her sister, and sipped her tea one more time. "Though, I'm not so sure our daddy will be all too happy seeing you dressed in **that**." Hinata froze, and lowered her eyes to her body, seeing how taboo her outfit was. The young mother was adorn with a low shoulder-less white top, which drooped low enough that a large fissure was visible that showed the divide line of her bust. She was wearing the more modern aesthetic of a dark choker, and wearing tight shorts that did not reach her knees and would outline her large ass. Her face turned red noticing how sexualized and unformal she looked having came dressed to her father's estate. She was a mid 30s married women outfitted as a horny teen. She was gasping trying to get the words out, her mouth agape for a couple seconds to get the words out.

"W-w-well.. You see, Boruto picked... this... out for me..." She said, her lips parting.

The sound of shuffling feet entered the room. The three sitting looked over to the noise and saw Hiashi with Himawari clutching his left hand walking by. "Look grandpa! It's mommy!" Hiashi looked over to his little granddaughter, holding back a cough having noticed how indecent his girl was being. Without a word, the elder sat down beside his youngest child, clearly disturbed. Himawari, being too impatient to sit around and partake in tea drinking went around the room running about. "G-good morning, father..." Hinata said with a stutter, embarrassed to be in such a predicament. Boruto grinned at how his mother was taking the embarrassing situation he placed upon her. The old man cleared his throat, and took the free cup towards him and ignored his daughter as he sipped. Hanabi did a forced laugh, trying to reduce the tension in the room. "Hey pa, don't be like this. Sis just wore stuff that you wouldn't understand being the traditional fart you are." Hanabi said, nudging her father's right shoulder. Hiashi sighed, and looked up from his cup to his daughter across from his. "What's this about." He boomed with crackling in his voice. Hinata winced, not sure how to phrase herself. "Boruto thought that I would l-look good in a more trendy look. Right, sweetheart?" Hinata said, looking to her side towards her oppressor. "Of course you do mom, it really fits you." He said, rubbing her back unbeknownst to the other Hyugas, feeling up his mother's smooth skin and causing her to shiver. "I agree, Boruto. Your mother does indeed look in that. I can't say that I can pull **that** off..." Hanabi replied, looking down to her much smaller physique. "Heh... Thanks..." She chuckled and shook. Partly to lighten the place, and moreso because her son had worked downwards from her back and was feeling her behind from the shorts, him enjoying the texture and feel.

"So, my child. What brings you here again?" Hiashi asked, now in a better mood and calmed a bit. "Well, you see that is a good question..." Hinata paused, and bit her lower lip. "I-Is something wrong Hinata?" Hanabi said, puzzled at her sister's face. "No no no no... Everything's f-fine!" She said, laughing and darting her eyes to her master. Her eyes were filled with fire, but Boruto knew that all she had was the bark, and lost the bite. Hinata was holding back a moan, feeling her son rubbing her clit and circling her crotch perfectly. Boruto just smiled, as he took a sip with his free hand. Trying to state her sentence, Hinata audibly illicited a moan, and alerted well her father and sister. She was beginning to sweat, feeling her son going past her shorts and was now rubbing her directly. "H-Hinata what's the matter?" Hanabi exclaimed, getting out from her kneeling position. As she was about to come over, Hinata was panicking, feeling her heart rate rise. "Stay back! I-I'm alright!" Hinata shouted, confusing both Hanabi and Hiashi. Boruto just laughed softly, cracking up over how this is playing out. Activating her Byakugan, Hanabi looked over to her sister, and said aloud Hinata's pulse was rapid.

"I came over to w-wonder i-if it was alright with you two i-if I leave Himawari here for a little longer..." Hinata blurted, having been graciously released by her son. The room went silent, besides Himawari's sounds from lollygagging and Hinata's panting. Hanabi looked behind her at her niece, and was puzzled. "Uh, sure... I don't see a problem with that... Right pa?" Hiashi looked befuddled, looking between Boruto and Hinata. Out of his trance, he looked over to his younger, and just nodded. "Um, I'm not really clear why you had to come over though, we expected you to come over when you were ready to pick her up." Hanabi said, not too sure of what just happened. "Oh... thanks sis. Thanks... Father..." She covered her mouth and cleared her throat and stood up. Boruto followed along, having found it fun doing what he did. "Well, I think we're heading off now." Hinata said, with Boruto clutching her by her waist. "Oh, alright. Uh, thanks for coming, sis..." Hinata smiled and waved at her sister, as the two started heading out. "Bye sweetie. Mommy will pick you up some other time, okay?" Himawari was running around the room, laughing. "Bye mommy! Bye brother!" As they were leaving, Boruto waved too, and also made a loud impact sound, having hit his mother's rump with a hard slap. This jerked Hinata up, feeling the sting deep through her thin fabric. A light mark was evident, showing his enter hand's strike. "B-Boruto..." Hinata said, clearly flustered. Seeing her father and sister looking at her, she swiftly ran out with her son, slamming the door behind them.

"I'm not... I'm not sure what just happened..." Hanabi said, scratching her head. Getting up, she picked up the tray and its contents. "Well, I'll put this away, pa." Heading out from the tea room, Hanabi started exiting, with Himawari running to follow her. Hiashi, now alone, fell over, and put his hand over his head. "That boy... That boy is not right..." Being an experienced ninja, Hiashi could feel with his Byakugan the essence of the Aroma Arts surround Hinata, and was able to see Boruto fingering his own mother. "Hanabi!" Hiashi roared. "I want you to watch Hinata and that boy for the day. Something is amuck, and I don't like it." "You've got it dad."

"B-Boruto... Please... Why here..." Hinata said, whining and moaning as she felt her boy ram in and out of her by one of the trees with the Family estate. Hinata gripped onto the base of the tree for support, as he son pounded her relentlessly. The top had been lowered down to her stomach, exposing her large breast that were shaking with each heavy shove. Her leg were pulled apart her son's strong grip, and her torso was laid upon the trunk of the tree. Her pussy was being crushed under the power of her child's thrust, savagely pummeling her forbidden fruit. "Th-This is so wrong... Wh-What if they see us!" Hinata said, stuttering and biting her lower lip to stifle a moan. "Fuck you mom! This pussy is mine regardless of if they catch us or not. Now shut up I can feel myself ready to give you some Boruto Jrs." Hinata wiggled, unprepared to be unloaded on by her baby boy. "Oh, son..."

 **To be honest, I wouldn't mind Hanabi catching me. She's not half bad, being a smaller version of you mommy. She's probably not as good or tight as you, but would be a treat nonetheless!**


	10. Day 6 (pt2)

Lunar light began seeping in through the shades. Hanabi had been on patrol of her sister and nephew all day. She could clearly sense a sort of wrong aura when near them. More than one occasion Boruto had done rather questionable acts to his mother. Hanabi saw the boy often while walking home with Hinata caress her thighs, and would move the hand up to his mother's behind. Now, hidden from a tree rested just outside the Uzumaki tenant. She had watched the two enter the home, and was hesitant as to enter. She was well aware that Naruto had hired scouts to watch over the home, but it seems that they had all but went home already. _Just great, the Hidden Leaf Village's finest ninja guards everyone._ She thought to herself. Sensing with her chakra the two entering a room, the young Hyuga had activated her byakugan, as to see partially through the building.

"B-Boruto... Please n-no more of this. This is so wrong... And you know it..." Hinata said, weakly and without passion. Boruto began to take off all his garments, exposing himself in Naruto's room. Walking up behind his mother, he grabbed her smooth arms, and tugged at them. Resistant at first, Hinata squirmed before whimpering, and lifting her arms over her head. Pleased at her obedience, Boruto did quick work of Hinata's outfit, pulling right off like it was butter. In nothing but her bra and panties, Hinata shivered, and covered herself. "I... I don't feel comfortable right now... Something feels different..."

Hinata stuttered. Boruto ignored his mother, and nudged her to move forward to be by the bedside. Then, with a heavy push, Boruto shoved Hinata down onto the mattress, causing her to bounce up twice from the recoil. Her legs were sprawled out, unprepared at the sudden force. Boruto was incredibly horny, and he was lusting over that silk pussy once again. Like a savage, he went down to his mother's waist, and lowered her pretty pink panties down to her ankles, and savagely fondled the breast that had fed him, feeling them through the cushioned top. He adjusted his position as to begin descending into his guardian's depths, digging his behemoth into her. Hinata made continue "Oh" sounds, feeling the girth push ever so further down. Her mouth was agape, and Boruto was happy to see just how much power he had over her now. "Ow... Ow... Oh Boruto please this can't go... On... Oh **goddd**..." Hinata was tensing up, clutching the blankets as her boy began to pound the living life out of her. The bed creaked as Boruto violently slammed his hips in an arrhythmic manner. Hinata could feel her body writhe and squirm, as well as Boruto forcing her down with his strength. He wrapped his arms around her body in a vicegrip, and was ruthless with his beating.

Hinata could only moan as her son pummeled her pussy, unable to respond back. She had since lost her freewill; merely nothing but a irresistible sex doll to the eyes of her baby. He could not get enough of her magnificent body. He punished her for being too pretty three other times before this, and she winced at the fact her child never cared for protection. Nor did her care about her able bodiness. Still, the grunts and pounding occurring right now were far more disturbing to her than the prior ones. She could sense there was something different this time... As if it was not just her and Boruto here...

Hanabi had enough of watching such atrociousness from her byakugan. Having sneaked her way in through an open window, the Hyuga had entered the Hokage's quarters. The place was not silent one bit. She could feel the creaking of the incestuous breeding going on, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel the image of her nephew repeatedly slamming his cock into her beloved sister deeply ingrain itself, and she felt ready to gag. She was aware she had to report this to her father. She knew, right here, that she had to put an end to this. And, she proceeded to head upstairs to the bedroom.

"Boruto... Boruto... Boruto!" Hinata could feel herself moan aloud her son's name over and over. Her mind was fully rewired to sex slave mode, having been throttled by Boruto's penis for a copious amount of time. Boruto was now breathing heavily, beads of sweat running down his face. "That's it Mom. Fucking say my name! Say it out!" Hinata was panting, losing air as she perpetually screamed out for her son. "I'm in charge! Oh, I could never had imagined that technique working out as good as it did." Boruto said, feeling himself burning up. "Now, Mom. I want to switch things up now." Pulling out of her, Boruto grabbed his mother who was dangling on the edge of the bed, and slid her off, causing her ass to crash onto the floor. Her freed breast were dangling and shaking from the impact, and Hinata had no time to collect herself as she felt a wave of fluid strike her face. Spurts after spurt came trickling down her forehead, and she felt a saltiness sprinkle her mouth.

 _Oh my god... He just came on me! That asshole!_ Hinata couldn't process her inner anger, being too clouded by the effects of the jutsu placed upon her. She could feel her son rubbing his member across her face, coating it with all the cream he had built up. He shoved his still hard rod in her mouth, burying it within her jaw and feeling the crevice walls before pulling out. "Ah, don't you like the change of pace, Mom?" The young mother could feel her strength slowly being restored, freed partially by not having her son's dick inside her womb. Hinata swallowed the cum that had been shot into her throat, coughing for a moment as to clear it. As she was prepared to go on about how her son is being a total jerk, how Naruto would be ashamed of them and so forth, as the door swung open.

"Boruto! You Mother fucker! Literally!" Hanabi slammed open the door, catching both the two in the room off guard. Boruto went back in shock, seeing his Aunt standing there. Hanabi could see her big sister lying below her son, with a big load drenching her face. The creaminess and shimmer from the spunk cause Hanabi to want to vomit. "Hinata... You whore! How did you let this all happen!" Hinata could not handle the embarrassment, but had little to no energy. "Hanabi... Please I can explain..." Ignoring her older sis, Hanabi glanced over to her nephew, and drew up her fists, and activating her byakugan. "You, I heard all of it! I know you did something, Boruto! What did you do to my sister!" Boruto gulped, in fear of the strength the raging Hyuga.

Further, however, Boruto gulped at the sight of the hotness that was his Aunt. While designed for stealth and recon missions, Boruto couldn't help but feel like such a skin-tight nylon outfit would just draw the attention of everyone. While not as well endowed as her big sister, Boruto could still value the gorgeous frame of the woman standing in front of him, and the beauty of her face. She looked just like her sister, and that made Boruto intoxicated with lust. Of course, he knew he was to focus, as this was no time for him to be eyeing who was attractive as ready to take him down. Hanabi stepped forward, ready to pounce on her nephew at any moment. Quickly, Boruto thought up something, and banked on it working.

"Hanabi, let me talk okay? Alright?" The woman remained fixed on the boy, who was walking around stark naked with his hands outward as to say stop. Boruto walked backwards, and walked by the front of the room. "If you're thinking about running out, I suggest you don't. That will make me very, **very** likely to chase you down. And I don't think you want that." Boruto did a fake laugh, and got his composure back. "Hanabi... I need to ask you something." Boruto was now firmly behind the drawers by the front of the room, and Hanabi by the bed opposite the side where her drenched sister lies. Her eyes remained fixed upon Boruto. "Will... Will what you see come out if you leave this building?" Hanabi remained facing him, dead serious.

"You still haven't answered me yet, kid. No more games Boruto. What did you do." The child had a sweat drop running along his face, praying that his plan works out. "So... Is that a yes or a no?" He coughed up, trying to keep straight faced. With a slight tilt of her head, Boruto winced. Having successfully opened up the drawer without his Aunt noticing, he had to let out a grin. "Well, alright then." Clenching some cylindrical tools from the drawer, he fiddled with them in his hand. Hanabi was getting impatient, unsure what Boruto was doing lying out with his hand behind him like that. She was unsure of whether to go at him or not. And, that was assuredly her downfall. "Let me **show you!** "

With a quick motion, Boruto tossed the scrolls, faster than Hanabi may react to dodge. "Hanabi, no!" Hinata exclaimed, as she could see the smoke cover up the room. Hinata let out a whimper, before knocking out cold from her pussy being so worn out from the loads dumped throughout the day. She could only wonder what was in store for her beloved sister.


	11. Day 7 (pt 1)

The 26-year-old had had it all planned out, sneakily entering the home and quickly finding out what her bastard of a nephew had been up to. All she needed was to remain stealthy, and not have exposed herself like that so carelessly. She should have known better, but she'd figured it out all too late. That was all Hanabi could think as she lay on her back with her wrists tied to the Uzumaki bed, completely naked. Boruto had performed what seemed to have been an S-rank jutsu. She was captured. She realized, that whatever Hinata has been put under for the past few days, she was partially under the influence of as well. He'd drugged her.

No, **_dominated_** her.

Before she blacked out from the dense smoke that consumed her she could feel her wardrobe being meticulously stripped away, following with a deep, sharp pain entering between her freshly unprotected thighs that spread through her immobile body... and in the morning she had found herself naked and chained to his bed with a note left on her bare chest. Remembering the words, they still struck her as creepy, demented, and yet sweet at the same time:

"Hanabi, my beautiful Aunt, I thank you for making my mission all the more easy. Where my Mother was persistently defensive and took a much more careful planning and caution to bring down, you came running into my hands. I love you and will never let you go, because that is what a real man does when he has found something precious: he never lets that thing go. Not ever. I'm sorry, Auntie. I know it's not reasonable to expect this of you. I know your friends and grandpa will miss you very much. You will become a missing person, and perhaps those others who have loved you will learn to cope with their grief. I am too selfish. I almost have left in me the morals instilled in me by my wonderful Mother to let not just _you_ free, but her as well. Sadly, you two are the drug I cannot go without, and so I will have you both...no matter what. Forever. Please forgive me."

Hanabi let the memory of Boruto's note fall away as she heard the key turn in the lock at the front door. Her body awoke with anticipation. She could hear the light step of her 'nephew'-turned-captor coming up the stairs, down the hallway, until the master bedroom doorway swung wide open. There he was, the Hokage's child himself in his red-striped, dark jacket and crisp, white t-shirt. He stepped into the bedroom as nonchalantly as any husband returning home from work. It wasn't even lunchtime and today he'd come home early.

He looked at Hanabi as he closed the door behind him. She looked like a captured goddess. She was this gorgeous, slender young woman with long, dark-brown hair and medium-sized breasts. If he detected the pleading, haunted expression on her face, he didn't show it.

"Hello, beautiful. How was your morning?" he said with a dark yet teasing sense of humor. He put down the groceries he'd bought on the way home and took off the heavy jacket. He turned to her and leaned onto the mattress.

Hanabi glared at him, teeth gritting. "You know how my day was, you bastard. You've kept me tied up for I don't know how long." Boruto's face had a mask of contrition as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes shot open. She felt his tongue poke at her teeth, begging entrance into the cavern he had yet to really excavate before. He wasn't looking for a peck on the lips like his Auntie usually gave... He lusted for it all. Hanabi was shocked, but was more than capable of resisting his repulsive advance. However, she could feel the justu binding her tightening, and her wrist were starting to ache. _Wh... When was Boruto this powerful?!_ Hanabi thought to herself. She tried to concentrate on her defiance to being used, but all she could focus on was how much her Nephew was causing heavy stingings. Soon, she didn't have the energy to fight him and reluctantly gasped in pain. The parting of her teeth quickly resulted in Boruto entering, and proceeded to pressure his push upon her mouth. She winced, feeling the wet tongue prodding around her agape mouth, and her nephew's incestuous lips barraging her with lip smack after lip smack. She wriggled and twitched at how relentless he was to feel her luscious mouth.

"My darling Auntie is feisty. Mmm. You know me well, know what turns me on," Boruto murmured. He trailed a hand up and down Hanabi's inner thighs. She stiffened at his touch. The beautiful young woman closed her eyes as he bent over and gently lapped at each of her nipples, until they pebbled just so. She bit down on her lower lip, hating the sensations he was awaking in her. It was so wrong, she could tell. It made her ashamed beyond belief. And yet... She was certainly losing the battle, the _Domesticating Aroma Art_ taking affect upon her will. She realized that this was a style of "combat" she had yet to face. Never in her Chunin exams and missions was she required to bring down opponents who abused cheap tactics as this. And she wasn't foolish nor stupid either. She was fully aware of how her immensely strong sister was incapable of overpowering the scroll's power. She assured herself under regular conditions there was no way she would've been so... **aroused**... and feeble to her own family member.

"Let's see if I can wipe that scowl off your face, my new sex toy," Boruto continued. He knelt at the foot of the bed and began to nudge his tongue between her cunt lips. His tongue flicked up and down her pearled nub. Then he dove inside her, tasting her. Coaxing her. He patiently stroked her sex with his tongue. His hands explored elsewhere. His fingers massaged her skin and created trails of heat. She hated it...almost. She squeezed her eyes shut until his fingers gently pinched her nipples. The two stabs of sensation made her open her eyes and look down. He was feasting on her sex now. Her pussy throbbed with the beginnings of an ache she couldn't quench. She hated that too. Almost.

"Mmm. Oh Auntie. You become wet for me. That makes me feel blessed." he whispered. Boruto was so turned on by how unique the two Hyuga sisters could be when they're so closely related. He enjoyed the different texture his Aunt compared to his Mother. He inserted a finger into her sex, then two. He pumped them gently in and out, in and out, as he knelt down again and slid his tongue lovingly against her joy nub. She let out a sigh. Her fists clenched as her cunt muscles clenched up with need. No. She had to stop him. She couldn't let him do this, to her or her Sister.

"It's all right, darling. Let me take you over the edge. I love you, baby. Let me show you how much." Those words, which might have been sweet if she'd been in any other place, if Boruto had been any other man - right now they were tainted. Yet part of her heart pulsed with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She marveled at the care of his touch. He was patient with her, and dedicated. He lapped at her sex tenderly, finger-fucking her with firm yet careful strokes. The scent of her fluids became stronger as the wetness gathered onto his fingers, coating them with the proof of her arousal.

Hanabi looked down as he gently nipped at her clitoris. She groaned as she felt his fingers slide deep inside, stroking the inner walls of her cunt.

"Please," she sighed. "Stop."

Instead, he kept licking, stroking, more fervent than before. His tongue battered furiously at her clit. His fingers lanced deep inside her wet and soon-to-be eager warmth. He kept pumping those fingers, like two miniature cocks, as his teeth tenderly captured her clit and squeezed it without biting - his attack as disciplined as it was devastating.

Abruptly, she realized that she was bucking her hips, thrusting her crotch towards his face. She had unwillingly given him yet another sign of her surrender. _No, what are you doing, Hana? No..._ She tried to summon up a fresh burst of self-loathing, but she was too mentally drained to even care. Her delicate face scrunched up with pent-up desire as she felt heat permeate her body, especially the spot between her legs. She began to quake, holding off the impending convulsions which would send her to oblivion. Her nipples hardened almost painfully now, and her cream trickled onto Boruto's tongue. The man took the sign as encouragement, redoubling his efforts. He plunged his fingers all the way inside her and nipped at her clitoris hard as she felt herself lose control.

"Boruto!" she groaned. Her hips thrashed. He grasped her by the waist and held on, licking, sucking and swallowing her fluids as her pussy tried valiantly to flood the sheets. Hanabi's hands clenched up and pulled uselessly against the chakra that bound her. It took maybe minutes, but to Hanabi it felt like so much longer. She felt her cunt's spasms as her fluids continued to pour between Boruto's lips. Finally, she came back to earth. Her heaving breasts slowly stilled, and she looked down as Boruto pulled back, licking his chops. His face glistened with her cunt cream, and his eyes stared intently at her with a devotion that sent chills down her spine.

"Mmmm. Yes, this is precisely why I wanted you too. Mom is a meal fit for a Hokage, and is absolutely the one I cherish more. But, Auntie, despite not having the same feats," Boruto fondled Hanabi's less full breasts. "There's one place that I found just last night that you excel in..." As he said this, Boruto lowered his fingers down Hanabi's torso, and brought it close to her now milked pussy.

'I dare you try, you bastard!' Hanabi almost spat at him, but she couldn't. She had to behave. The clever, hopeful, Hyuga part of her still saw escape as an option. She'd seen what he had turned Hinata into. The very person that brought him into this world was now groveling at his feet. It was humiliating. There possibly was so many things he'd done to his Mother she could hardly even imagine, it frightened her.

"Are you going to rape me again?" she said. Her tone accused him, and for a moment he looked hurt.

"If you didn't want it, why did you open your legs wider for me, Hanabi? Why did you welcome me? Even _Mom_ put up a better fight then you, and she was conditioned to the technique for far longer and with much more of it than you were."

Technically, she could have stopped him from performing his cunnilingus. Her wrists were tied, but her ankles weren't. She could have closed her legs. She could have kicked him. Why hadn't she? She told herself that all she'd done was give in to the inevitable. She had no control over the affects of the _Aroma Arts_ spell. She'd just been playing along. It didn't mean anything. Not really.

Still, that wasn't the point! With her emotions at war, she had to remind herself, _If you butt heads with Boruto at every turn, how will you ever earn back his trust? Surely Hinata tried that, and you see how that turned out._ Hanabi tried to rein in the stubborn, feminist inside of her to embrace something else.

She looked away with a sigh. Then she looked back at him. He turned away.

"I was going to suggest you help me cook today. I let Mom do her usual business, seeing as Dad is going to be coming back any day now at this point" Boruto said. "But, I see you aren't in the mood. I'll let rest for a while longer and come when the food is ready."

"P-Please wait," Hanabi sputtered. Her face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just...untie me and I'll help you with the cooking." Boruto regarded her carefully. He shook his head.

"I...I don't think so. I see the rage in your eyes. I can tell that the scrolls haven't fully controlled you. I haven't broken your resistance yet. It's a pity. Going to have to work much harder to really nail it down with my fucking Dad having to ruin everything." He moved off of the bed, visibly upset. She was desperate now. So she said the one thing that she knew would stop him cold in his tracks.

 **"Fuck me."**


	12. Day 7(pt 2)

Boruto froze.

Hanabi licked her lips. "I want your cock inside me. The pleasure you give me...it does mean something. I know you aren't completely evil. Part of you cares about me, in your own sick, twisted way. I'm...I'm...maybe that's why I'm tired of fighting you, okay?" She widened her legs so that he could see the pink of her exposed pussy. "So, go ahead. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Then untie me and let me help you make ramen. I won't try to escape, I give you my word."

Would it work? She had to hope. She prayed that the sincere look on her face would be enough. She did mean it, the part about not believing him to be totally evil. She didn't hate him, as much as she had every reason to and every right to...

He rubbed his chin and gave her an appraising stare. He leaned down and his fingers gently fingered her. She sighed and tried to revel in his touch. She looked at him and let the pleasure show clearly on her face as he began to roll her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

"You give me your word? No escape attempts?" he leaned half-way onto the bed. While his one hand continued to fondle her soft folds, his other hand gently cupped her right breast.

"I give you my word, Boruto. Please."

The teenage Genin abruptly stood up and began to disrobe. He dropped his pants to his ankles before taking off his socks, stepping out of the pants to kick them away. He slowly pulled off his shirt, the hunger lighting his eyes up in a way that made him look more than just human. Soon he was as naked as Hanabi. He had a magnificent cock. Hanabi couldn't help from staring at that erection, his manhood elongated and yearning to be buried deep inside her. His eyes roved reverently up and down her bare skin. He slid his body atop hers. She looked deeply into his eyes. The slender brunette gasped as she felt his rigid shaft slide easily into her moistened sex, like a sword slamming home into its proper sheath.

"Mmm. Darling, you feel like a goddess around my cock," Boruto growled. "If tasting you was heaven, then submitting to the sensations you give me right now..." he grunted, pulling his hips back only to plunge them forward, fucking his Aunt with hard, deliberate thrusts.

Hanabi stared into his eyes as she felt him pound her snatch with a steady cadence. She opened her legs wider and tried to relish the feel of his shaft ramming so deeply. Maybe it was wrong, but she was still a woman and he was still a man. Certain primal things couldn't be wished away. He was making love to her - savagely, yes, and possibly against her will...or at least the fragments of her will that still resisted.

"Boruto...please untie my wrists. Please," she begged. His eyes flared with suspicion. His hands clamped onto her wrists.

"Sorry, baby. You know I can't do that. Enjoy the ride, darling. I love you so much." He leaned down to kiss her, and she accepted it. She kissed him back. Her tongue made a voracious pass at his, and he responded with the same amorous passion. Their bodies joined again and again as the mattress shook. His penis plunged until he vanished completely in her warmth, only his jostling testicles still visible. Then he would pull back so that his cock, shiny and glistening with her fluids, gleamed for just a moment before it vanished once more. He fucked her like this for maybe a half hour. His stamina served him well, and by the time he was nearing climax, Hanabi couldn't deny her own lust.

She was panting as he fucked her. She kissed him hungrily. His tongue entered her mouth even as his cock penetrated her. She was still kissing him when she felt him groan into her mouth. His body seized up, and then his cock was twitching inside her. She felt his warm seed spurt deep inside her pussy. He groaned as he collapsed gently on top of her. His one arm kept him from crushing her as he kissed the side of her face and then nuzzled her neck.

The gorgeous brunette sighed as she felt his cock go soft inside her snatch. If she was being honest with herself, she'd enjoyed their coupling. Her cunt felt alive with a fresh burn of desire. Her loins were practically begging for a Round 2. Suddenly, she heard a loud pop, followed by an eruption of smoke from where Boruto laid. Still in a haze of ecstasy, she could barely interpret what occurred. She could only feel the soft mound that was buried in her had vanished. However, she could hear the audible whimpering that was entering towards the room. She heard two pair of footsteps coming by, and at the doorway appeared a naked and bruised Hinata, along with a savage-eyed Boruto. She could see Hinata was sniffling, faint tears coming down her face. Hanabi also could see a handcuff was placed around Hinata's neck, with a clanking emitting whenever the chain slammed upon the skin of the woman. Boruto was smiling, and holding his Mother by the uncuffed side of the chain. She was pulled along like a dog on a leash, and Hanabi, while still aroused from before, could feel her inner rage.

"Hey, Boruto! What did you do to my sister!" Hanabi roared, slowly returning to normality. Boruto ignored her, and dragged the milf along as she squealed from the chain hurting her. As the two were beside the bed that laid Hanabi, Hinata was visibly sweating and shaking. "Honey... D-Do I h-have to..." Hinata shy, weak younger self was showing, her character deforming to a frailer side. "Get on the bed, now!" Boruto was still smiling, which creeped out Hanabi. "Hey, don't yell at your Mother like that, jerk!" Hanabi was tugging on the chains keeping her restrained, rocking the bed partially. Hinata was shaking a lot, her body battered and incredibly red. More than red, however, her face was bright crimson, and she was flaring up. "Please, Boruto I can't!" She was incredibly flustered, and shaking her head over and over. Boruto pulled on the chain, causing Hinata to sway and falter on her stability. "Do it!"

"Stop it! You monster!" Hanabi was beginning to be enraged. "I can't believe I ever treated you like a little brother! You, you really are something, you know that? What did she or Naruto ever do to you to make you turn out like this?!" Boruto wasn't smiling anymore, and one of his thick eyebrows twitched. "You little worthless human being! You should have never passed the exams... ANY of them! You only made it out because your father was telling the academy to be lenient on you! Sarada is twice the ninja you are or ever will be, for fuck sakes! And you know what? All the things I said before to your shadow clone were lies! I was planning to escape, I hate you, and that if wasn't for these chains I would personally get up and beat y-"

"GET ON THE BED NOW MOM!" Hinata briskly ran to the bed, almost tripping herself on the bedframe. Falling on top of her sister, Hinata made a constant I'm sorry as she scurried atop. "Hinata no! Stop listening to him! Whatever he's trying to make you do, ignore it! You're too strong of a ninja to be bowing to the power of a cheap tactic like that Aroma whatever." Hinata was tearing up at this point, and Hanabi could clearly see the red mark that indicated where Boruto had slapped her on the face. "He... He's taken my chakra... I-I-I..." Hinata stuttered, then gulped before wiping a tear.

"I tried to fight the spell on me. But, out of nowhere Boruto had begun learning new jutsus that I didn't even know he could master. He just grabbed me, and began f-f-f-fucking... me... And I could feel my energy slipping away as he took me. I t-tried to fight it, b-but he began hitting me, his own Mother, for fighting back. I could feel his dick... Draining me of my power... B-Before he returned some of his 'energy' back in me."

Hanabi was shaken. She glanced over to her Nephew, who was very intimidating now. His eyes glistened a fury that she has never seen. She could now sense the chakra, which rivaled that of the top Ninjas in all of Konoha. It was clear now why she was unable to detect that what was pounding her was just some clone. His strength was now truly astounding.

"H-Hanabi..." Hanabi returned her gaze towards her sister, who was sitting atop her crotch. Her sister's rather large ass rested upon the thighs, and their unspoken areas were just inches apart. "Uh, yes, Hinata?" Hanabi said, uncomfortable that they were seeing each other naked, positioned, and chained. Hanabi saw another tear roll down Hinata's rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry."


	13. The Prelude

In one swift motion, Hinata lowered herself upon her sister, and planted her soft lips upon Hanabi. Hanabi gasped in shock, trying to speak through muffled grumbles. Hinata began grinding her hips with Hanabi, causing both of their vaginas to be stimulated. The younger sister was in complete bewilderment at what was happening, and tried squirming to no avail.

She could feel Hinata's tongue dancing inside her mouth, and she trembled as her own tongue lashed out to strike the invader. Hanabi began to quiver, as her pelvis was being dug into by her own sibling. Following the quivering, she turned a bright crimson, shutting an eye as she let out a moan. Hinata continued her onslaught on both her sister's face and pussy, doing as she had been tasked to do. She could feel the intense glares from Boruto, though she not once looked over to him. She also could feel her milky tits colliding with her sisters, causing her much embarrassment and anxiety.

As their nipples slid against one another, shockwaves of disgusting stimulation flooded their bodies. They both knew that this was wrong, and were absolutely in terror at this act being placed upon them by Boruto. However, the intense pleasure being provided was dumbfounding, and that couldn't have been changed. And, as much as neither dared to admit, the tabooness and general deprecating nature of the event turned them on immensely.

Boruto stayed to the side, watching his mother and aunt pleasure one another with smile. He could feel himself turning stiff, unable to contain his urge to just destroy either of them. Being born from two highly esteemed clans, he had been gifted from birth outrageous powers and abilities. With his Hyuga blood, he had natural effectiveness in sensing and pinning chakra. With the Uzumaki, immense pools of chakra surged his body, and an unknown ceiling to how much he may have. Through his training with Sasuke, he had learned to adapt to new jutsus and techniques far more efficently, allowing him to swiftly learn how to take another ninja's chakra. The two combined transformed into the perfect child to subdue, pin, and subjugate his own dear female family members. His mother was at his every whim, stripped of any dignity and genuine resistance. His aunt, strong as she may be, was already less powerful than his MILF. He could surely make her his in a matter of hours.

He could only imagine how his father will react, seeing his wife kneeling and suckling their child. Oh, how sweet of a revenge that will be, for all those years of neglect.

 _But, until then, he shall enjoy his conquest, and the view that it provides._

" _Ngyaaaah!_ " Hinata pulled her lips from Hanabi, and wailed aloud as she felt her orgasm unfold. Her face was full of embarrassment, disappointed in herself for getting off to such an act. Hanabi was a mess as well, having earlier let out some of her own fluid as her sister grinded on her. Following the spasm that arises from excess pleasure, Hinata began to ease out of the thrusts, and slowly halted to a stop. Feeling her losing balance atop her sister, Hinata splayed her arms out to stop any falling, only to squish her sister's breasts. Hanabi bit her lower lip, and would have whimpered if she wasn't also out of stamina. The two sisters began to breath heavily, huffing and puffing to catch more air. "I'm... So... Sorry..." Hinata puffed out, taking a moment per word. She looked absolutely defeated, her tears smearing her face with salty water. Her face was completely red, but also glimmered a paleness from sufferance. Hanabi tried to tell her sister she accepted the apology, and that it was not her fault they had done the unthinkable, but suddenly felt a rush of shock, before knocking out.

"H-Hanabi?!" Hinata said with a tinge of fear. Placing her hands on her sister's face, she could feel that Hanabi was out. "So, it seems I can do that now, huh." Hinata froze, feeling a hand upon her bare shoulder. "I didn't know my byakugan was that powerful, but I shouldn't have expected anything less being your son." Hinata began to shake, her whole body trembling at the voice of her own child. She couldn't believe she could ever feel such fear, such fright. From Boruto. "Son... I did what you want... Wh-What more d-" She silenced herself, having been gripped by something. Her entire body was caged, grabbed by a force far more powerful than she could fathom. Entering the crevices of her mind, her mind surged and fired until it was only darkness. Yet, she could still feel. She felt herself being pulled off from her sister, and being dragged along the floor of the Uzumaki residence. She couldn't see, nor hear per se. She could only sense. When she could hear, it was a thunderous echo from within her mind.

"Oh Hinata... Be prepared for my endgame..." A loud voice boomed, shaking the nonexisting area of her mind.

"Kura...Kurama?"


	14. Night 7

Hinata was within her own self, staring into a dark abyss. She tried activating her byakugan, but her chakra was being sealed away, despite the fact she was inside her mind. Her ask of who it was, assuming Kurama was messing with her before Naruto's return, was met with silence. A while later, she could sense the presence return. "I see you don't remember me, Hinata?" The voice in her head echoed, causing the young Mother to shudder internally. She tried to answer back, defy the being that was attacking her from within, but the being overpowered her even within her subconscious. "It makes sense that you wouldn't, you were too fearful of confronting me, despite your immense power. Your husband, Naruto Uzumaki, and his most formidable companion, Sasuke Uchiha, bested me during my assault on your planet. Or, so they thought." _N...No... This can't be real..._

"I'm afraid so, Hinata Hyuga. I am Momoshiki Otsutsuki of the Moon, and I am here to reclaim my honor." Hinata began to shake, feeling fear knowing that one of the Hidden Leaf's most formidable opponents was still alive. "How, HOW! Naruto told me that you were defeated! And, how are you communicating with me?! Where are you!" Hinata thought she was sounding intimidating, but instead only came off as meek and cowardly. She heard laughter roar through her mind, encompassing all her inner crevices. She wanted to hide, but there was no hiding in this place; her mind had been trapped by herself.

"I see the great Hokage never told you what lead to my supposed demise," the voice was now booming, with a slight hint of humor in it. "You must had forgotten the third person in that party that took me on, your dear child." Hinata's eyes glowed, and shut up at those words. "That poor kid, tasked with defeating me, when the planet's finest could've quite easily ended me then and their, without his help. But, I suppose his old man felt he needed to throw a bone that time. Maybe he was guilty never letting his own kid shine." Hinata, for once in the entire exchange, stood her ground for what mattered to her. "You bastard! Don't you mock Naruto like that. It's not his fault being the greatest leader of the entire village took so much time away from home! And... Hold on..." Hinata began to put the pieces together, and was fuming with rage. "What did you do to my baby! All the newfound hatred in his father, the disgusting garbage in his mind, his actions onto me, onto Hanabi… Th-They were your doing! You creep! Sick piece of sh-"

Hinata's angry tirade was interrupted by laughter, louder than any previously. "Oh, you sad, sad Earth woman. I'll delight you by admitting to being the culprit of **most** of what has gone on with your son. You see, his inexperience in true combat was his demise. Just as he was to deal with me, I had managed to gain an opening that allowed me to curse the boy. Well, I would hardly even call it a curse. His ability to absorb chakra, steal techniques, enhanced physical prowess, all thanks to me," Momoshiki sighed, basking in what Hinata had to be his gloating. "As compensation, I merely harbor a small portion of _his_ mind. I don't ask for much, and rarely do much either. All I want, is to bring out that potential. Unlike Naruto, Boruto is not fueled by courage and his friends. Instead, he runs on what his sensei Sasuke does: frustration and hatred."

"I merely tipped that side of him more, made him indulge in that deep hate for his terrible father." In front of where Hinata was positioned now stood the opaque figure of Momoshiki, smiling and gleaming with joy. "Let go of my son... Now!" Hinata's anger returned her byakugan, and she was regaining control of her inner mind. Her muscles were tense, and the sight of the man hosting himself in her young boy made her bitter to the core. "I don't need to tempt him anymore, Hinata Hyuga. You don't realize it, but my meddling with his mind stopped a while ago. Now, I'm just basking in the glory that is to come. He will be the vessel to my victory. And besides, I didn't tell him to make your pretty body his personal fucktoy. That was merely a bonus." Hinata had enough, and used her right palm to puncture through the chest of Momoshiki's avatar. As his projection began to fade away, Hinata heard one last remark.

 _"What he's about to do next, is not my problem."_

Hinata reawakened inside of Boruto's room. More specifically, his bed. She was sweating profusely from the tension she faced in her mind, and that had apparently been affecting her outer body. Out of nowhere, Hinata felt her body be flung onto the floor, causing a loud thud and her side to be in pain. Smoke covered the room, and as she looked in the direction of where she had been launched from, she gasped and tried to crawl away. Three shadow clones of her son were approaching her, and she was scrambling to run away. At the foot of the door she tried to rise up, only to feel something heavy fall on her skull. Her face down on the ground, she could see at the exit stood her son, and that he had placed his foot on her head. "I didn't say you could leave, mom."

Hinata was placed onto her side, legs spread out and arms tied behind her back. The clones surrounded every crevice of her body, with hands pulling apart her thighs, fingers digging into her waist from behind. She was in total pain throughout her body, absolutely swelled by the immense number of bodies using her. Her mouth was engorged by the entire shaft of one of the Boruto, yanking her hair as to force her to take the full length down to the throat. Her large bust was being manhandled by another, pulling at them to stimulate the cock nestled between them. Her ass was contorting and flexing from the massive object lodged inside of by her son, ravaging it as if it was not possible to damage it. Her pussy, her forbidden snatch and birthplace of Himawari and Boruto, was being injected with the rod that should never had been allowed back in. Hinata could not even tell which one was the real Boruto; not that it mattered though seeing as she was being raped regardless and that knowing which is which wouldn't stop that fact. She was wincing and groaning, being excessively stimulated and aching from the four cocks abusing her body.

"FUCKKKK!" The one pulverizing her ass said, launching copious amounts of cum into her body as he rammed into her butt. The tension upon her inner walls caused her wince hard, perking her lips to hold back a scream. The sudden change in pressure around the cock situated inside her mouth caused that Boruto to give in, and blast her warm throat with the thick batter. She didn't want to swallow, but Boruto refused to let her open her mouth by jamming her head on his cock.

The heavy waterfall caused some leakage out from her nose and lips. The disgusting mess occurring from her ass and mouth made her gag and contort, squirming and writhing to get out of this mess. The natural reflex to clamp led to the walls surrounding the one demolishing her tight mommy pussy led to the one pounding her womb to have to unload, and unload it did. The clone laid waste to her insides, pulling apart her legs as it split her insides open and blasted her womb with seed. The warmth filling Hinata made her feel so bloated and defeated, and she began to cry as she felt the three blasts cause her to be emptied into with incestuous sperm. Her bouncing around caused her large breasts to jiggle continually, leading to the final Boruto to give out. With a huff, the final one squirted out its part of the orgy all over Hinata's bare chest, splattering it in goop. The trail of fire landed all the way to her bottom jaw, effectively covering her entire upper body. After the clones reached their limit, ceased their bucking of hips and moaning, and cum no longer flowed into Hinata, multiple popping sounds occurred throughout the room.

Hinata was a total mess. She was covered in sweat, tears, and baby batter wherever the filthy children had humiliated her. Cum pooled wherever they creamed her, slightly spilling from how excessive they went to flood her. She struggled to get up; Hinata's legs had turned to jelly. Her mouth was on fire and was steaming with whatever cum she couldn't get down. With a loud _hak_ , she spat out whatever content was still remaining, and tried to free herself from the tight bondage placed upon her. "How dare you make a mess of my room, mom." She heard footsteps from behind Boruto's bed walk towards her.

Hinata's eyes began to openly. Slowly and weakly, of course, as she had little to no energy left in her. There was most likely more of Boruto's cum than her own chakra flowing inside of her body at the moment. "Oh mom, I didn't even get to have **my** fun yet. I can't only have you getting tired from my shadow clones. _Wait... Th...Those weren't even you?_ She thought, feeling an alarming level of fear swelling inside. "However, I have an entire night to kill before dad gets back." Boruto stopped jerking off to the glowing frame of his lovely mother for a moment as to perform a hand technique, and out came at least 18 copies of himself surrounding his collapsed MILF. Hinata screamed, as she felt over a dozen splashes of hot, sticky fluid all over her body. She was drenched all over, and could almost feel herself glued to the floor by Boruto's hate boners.

"And when **he** does. Well, I'll show dad what a Week Off from the village does to our family. Or, at least, what it did to me and you." As the clones that did their part dissipated, Boruto prepared another wave of clones to assault Hinata. Hinata wept once more, as the clones began to walk over her glossed and limp frame, ready to abuse her for as long as Boruto wanted. And, before the night was through, he was going to use the last of his own chakra to enjoy his mommy all to himself, glazed in his coming victory over his father.


	15. Hinata's Defeat

**The Next Day...**

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Naruto said, swinging the door open with a big grin on his face. The Hokage had already left his diplomatic outfit and work back at his office, and was now in his usual orange jacket. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of home-sweet-home. Underneath him was Himawari, who was just happy to be home after spending a couple days with her grandfather. "Boruto! Come down we're home." The pair waited, only to be met with no reply. The house was dark, with the lights being off despite it being the middle of the day. Pulling out a transcommunicator, Naruto set up his private channel. "Did Hinata and Boruto go out the past few hours?" He said, whispering into the mouthpiece. A few seconds later static arose, and a shinobi responded a simple 'no.' Moments later, another buzzed up. "Hinata has not been seen out of the house the past day. Also, we have attained information on Hanabi's disappearance." Naruto's face upon hearing this turned from calmed and relieved to alert. During his mission, he had been filled in on the multiple strange occurrences that surrounded Boruto, and how his father-in-law had issued Hanabi with the task of investigating what was up with him. Since yesterday, she had not reported back the Hyuga clan, and the situation around his son has been odd.

"Alright, fill me in." A familiar voice, shikamaru, began his reply on this affair. "Multiple Jounin had been issued out, and returned to find that there seems to be a swell of chakra coming from your residency. There was an assumption that you had returned home on time despite you stating that you will be late on arrival of the Hidden Leaf, so it was not looked into." Naruto focused, and could sense what his assistant was talking about. It was faint, but there was most assuredly a signal of chakra that felt abnormal; the energy felt familiar and ominous. "Hanabi was last seen sneaking into your home... We have not heard from her since."

 _You feel it too, don't you? Be on guard Naruto, this is no time to be a buffoon._

With an internal nod to the Nine-tails, Naruto powered himself up a partial amount. He kept it just shy from being easily detectable, and from potentially hurting his family accidentally. "Himawari, stay down here. Dad is going to check something real quick, okay?" Naruto didn't see it, as he was not glancing over to his daughter, but she did a slight nod and hid in the kitchen. Naruto began to silently walk in his home, stepping up the stairwell and using his enhanced kyuubi senses to detect if anything was awry. What first caught his attention was the odd odor emanating from the upper floor. Seeing Hinata and his' room, he dashed towards it.

The door bursted open as Naruto jumped into the room, having prepared a tiny rasengan. The room was dark from the shutters being down and the sun's beams not being able to pass through. After flicking the lights on, he quickly noticed how trashed the place had been. The bed sheets were sprawled everywhere, water all over the floor, pictures scattered haphazardly. One thing that caught his eye, was a foot under the bed. "H-Hinata?" Pulling the foot, he dragged from underneath a sticky, naked Hanabi. Her ass was in direct view of Naruto, and he looked away as he pulled her out from under. Grabbing a blanket from the floor, he covered up his sister-in-law, and began to shake her. "Hanabi? Hanabi? You there?" He felt for her heartbeat, and was relieved to find she was not dead. However, there was an uneasiness. _She has no chakra... How?_

He touched her face, and immediately felt the coldness of her skin. He also felt the odd texture of something dried, and scratching her face led it to flake. "What the fuck? I-Is that... No, it can't be..." Naruto rubbed her hair, and it was stiff and glued together by the same transparent and dried substance. "It... It has to be some kind of binding technique... It has to be?" Naruto was now incredibly worried and unnerved. He didn't want to accept what the most likely thing was on his sister, as that would make finding her limp and sticky all the more disgusting. "The fuck happened here?"

Leaving Hanabi to lie unconscious in what would later have to be cleaned sheets, he trekked over to his son's room. He needed to find his wife, and what the fuck has been happening regarding Boruto. The door was also closed, but this time shut from the inside. Using his prowess with sensing chakra, he could feel a faint amount within the room. He didn't want to demolish part of his property, but there was great chance that he could get to the bottom of the events that were, as well ensure Hinata was okay.

The door shattered as Naruto walked through the tiny splinters. He didn't need to take many steps to see his loving wife, but instead of a wave of relief came a wave of shock. He rushed over, and was transfixed at the sight of his gorgeous love sprawled out like a starfish naked on the ground, glistening with a gratuitous amount of goop. Her creamed mouth was agape and frothing with a thick coating. Her bare pussy was pulsating with globs of cum pooling out on the floor and her thighs. Her chest was heaving, whilst her breast was creamed like a meringue pie. Her face was discolored and was so coated that she appeared almost varnished. Unlike Hanabi, whom also was covered head-to-toe, this batch was relatively recent, and some of it had yet to cake and dry. It also was significantly moreso on his wife, who was essentially painted over in semen. He didn't want to touch her, but he had to to try and get her awake. "H-Hinata?! Wake up baby."

He winced as he groped at her sticky arms. Naruto was glad that he found out she had become essentially glued to the floor by the substance, as he didn't want to keep tugging at her. Being so close to her now, he began to gag as he could smell the terrible odor emanating from her body. Naruto cringed, and felt bad for doing so as the cause of said disgust was his own partner. He had quickly ruled out the idea of cheating, as Hinata was too madly in-love with him for as long as he could remember to do such. _She is chakra-less too... Something bizarre is happening here and I don't like it._ He had an idea on how to free Hinata, but he did not like it's prospects all that much. "The things I do for love"

Loose materials and sperm flew across the room from the gust produced by Naruto's rasengan. He drove it into Hinata; it wasn't a regular one, however. Flooding her with a percent of his chakra, he covered his face and turned it as he dug the energy ball in. The room was now lined with cum dripping from the walls, and Naruto gulped from the odd sight. After a couple seconds of the energy coursing through her system, Hinata's eyes began to open slowly. "N-N-Naru...N-Naruto!" Going from sprawled out to going towards her husband in a blink of an eye, Naruto had no time to react to her hug. He was surprised and disturbed at how nasty she was at the moment, but accepted it embraced her anyways. Hinata rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and began to lightly cry tears of joy. After a warm welcome that felt like an eternity, the hug ceased, and they stared into each other's eyes. No words were exchanged, but they could feel the connection. Despite Hinata's makeup being absolutely ruined and her face dripping with a foul goo, Naruto could still say she was the most beautiful women he ever met. As more tears welled up in her lashes, Hinata went in to kiss her lover.

Her lips were met with a quick finger, and Naruto awkwardly smiling. "No, none of that right now, please." Hinata thought for a moment, then smirked after realizing the reason. Suddenly, without the rush of excitement and both of Naruto's arms supporting her, Hinata collapsed.

"Hinata!" Naruto said, bending down to try and pick her up. Hinata groaned, and covered her clit as she rolled around in pain. The young Mother's legs ached, and they were not going to work properly for a while after that massive event that transpired. She could still feel Boruto's pressure in her, as well as the hours of torment he put her through. Her stomach turned as her haze from the endless struggle seized, causing her to feel the incestuous gunk stored inside her womb. She began to sob hard, and she cupped her face. "He... He... Boruto..." Naruto became incredibly concerned at her whimpers, and tried to comfort her, placing his hands on her damp shoulders and rubbing her slimy back. "What's wrong with Boruto? Hinata, answer me...Where even is he?" Naruto looked around, confused to not having found his son during this entire ordeal.

"B-B-B-Boruto... He... R-Ra... Rape- AH!" Hinata squealed as she saw her husband fly across the room, hitting his head on the wall and cracking the planks. "That should knock out the old man for a while." Boruto said, rubbing his wrist. "Man, that punch sure hurt a lot to do. Had to put in a good deal of power on it." Hinata began to shake, seeing the stuff of her living nightmares in front of her. "Welp, I sure say that I quite like what he did with the place. It really brings out my inner spunkiness, haha." Hinata began to crawl towards her husband, reaching him and thrashing him about to wake up. "G-Get up Naruto! It's him! The monster!" Naruto was out cold, having been surprised attack while depowered. "No no no! Please wake up! Honey please! I beg of you, please!"

"NARUTO!" Hinata felt herself being dragged across the room by her legs. Her hands reached out as she got further and further from him, and she cried out more and more for Naruto. She dug her nails into the floor, scraping it with claws marks. "It's okay Mom. He's fine. In a couple of hours he'll be up good as new." Hinata gulped one final time before her body turned limp; her face losing all it's color soon after. "Oh yeah, can't forget about her." Doing a quick hand motion, a cloud of smoke appeared beside Boruto. As Boruto picked up his defeated Mother and carried her over his left shoulder, his clone went into Hinata's room to pick up Hanabi. "I would say bye to Himawari, but now's not the best time to do that I would say." Boruto dug into his right pocket, fidgeting to find the right scroll. "Ah, bingo!" The clone walked over, now clutching Hinata's less desirable sister.

 _Thank you for your service, Boruto Uzumaki._ _Long gone are my desires of returning these women to the moon. I see now that there more interesting prospects here in the Hidden Leaf that I quite enjoy. Now, if you may excuse me child... I'll see myself out. You may keep the gifts I bestowed upon you, but I must continue my fun games with more of these women. Have a wonderful life with Hanabi Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga, little boy._

Boruto felt something depart from within him, like a burden leaving his body. But, he paid no heed to it, and popped the teleportation scroll. He had been become too corrupted by Momoshiki to turn back now. Now, he was going to live a life of glory. He has already planted more than enough seed for his next generation in his Mommy, and was not finished with her and what she can provide him. Naruto will certain come looking for her, for Hanabi, for **him**. It's quite likely that he will eventually be caught, and his dark secret will be discovered. But, whenever that may be, he will have already achieved his victory from Naruto's week off.

As Boruto thought of his inevitable discovery, he was also huffing and moaning, having been plowing his Mother's cunt for the past 20 minutes by that point. Her mind was blank, having zoned out since she watched her one chance at freedom disappear. One shadow clone was pumping in and out of his Mommy's lush lips, moistening them with precrum, and Boruto grinned seeing his other clone bounce a flailing, awoken Hanabi upon his rod. The young Aunt's kicking and screaming made him burst, injecting a (what had to be already) pregnant Hinata with more hefty loads. He suckled on her plump breasts, loving the feel around his mouth. Resistance comes in waves, and he licked his lips imagining the next time his Mom tries to fight back and how much she will yell and tell him to stop.

 _Who really wins, dad? Tell me, who will be the one who won?_


End file.
